


Royal Rigging

by SomeoneSpoopy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Middle Ages, Multi, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneSpoopy/pseuds/SomeoneSpoopy
Summary: When a totally real and not fake Princess Kokomi goes to a royal gala in order to steal the riches from the Saihara royal family but when Kokichi gets there, things don't go exactly as planned...*THIS IDEA AND CONCEPT ART I REFERENCE WAS MADE BY ARYLL, CREDIT TO THEM*
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 77
Kudos: 310





	1. Getting to the Gala

“OWWW!”

A loud shrill echoed round the large house with the velocity of what one would assume to be a horse shrieking. But instead, the mass would be surprised to find that this particular noise came from a tiny girl hovering at about 5 feet and 5 pegs up the entitlement scale.

“Gonta is very sorry, Kokomi-sama!” A large man held his hands up in defence at the loud shriek and returned to brushing Kokomi’s hair more gently than before.

“You had better be! That one actually hurt as well…If I wasn’t so amazing and forgiving, I would totally have your head for this, or worse my parents wouldn’t offer to knight you!” Kokomi pouted into the mirror but internally was taking immense satisfaction from Gonta’s rapid apologies and bowing. _Geez what an idiot._

Kokichi Oma was a very well known criminal around Suyang and still had never been caught. Mostly because, in his godly opinion, the police force were idiots and couldn’t tell a crossbow from a press. But, even amazing thieves get tired and so Kokichi Oma set his sights to the big dogs in the kingdom, the royal family. The Saihara family was known for many things, disregarding the whole royal thing, but the main one was sheer wealth. Tales and rumours were plentiful about how they have rooms upon rooms stacked with jewels and treasures that probably had an entire field full to the brim with artefacts worth thousands.

‘ _Entitled pricks,’_ Kokichi thought to himself, face pulling into a slight snarl before retiring to a content smirk. He wouldn’t want to get caught after all, even if Gonta was gullible beyond what he thought was possible.

It was almost 6pm in Suyang and this meant that Kokichi’s plan was a lot about to pay off, the large heist being planned for almost 2 months and it has barely begun. You see, to enter the castle is no easy feat and breaking in was difficult even with his _absolutely amazing and skilled talents_ in Kokichi’s words, anyway. No, the only way to get into the Saihara palace was through invite and by a miracle chance, the royal family were hosting a massive ball in hopes of finding their prince a girl to marry.

So this is how Kokichi got here, sitting in a chair and getting dolled up for the ball. Of course, princess was a title he couldn’t own since he was a man but that wasn’t anything a little dress up can’t help. To make the plan go even smoother, Kokichi even managed to get a poor lackey by the name of Gonta to help him sell the look. Gonta didn’t actually know that Kokichi wasn’t a princess named Kokomi or that his parents weren’t actually going to knight him for his services but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him….. too badly. Anyhow, the matter was that no one could tell he wasn’t a pretty princess.

“Oh! Gonta notice it is time for royal ball now! It is time for Kokomi to go now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be out in a minute, go fetch me a carriage with white horses. White horses are a superior race and I won’t tolerate any donkey pretending to be a stallion!”

Horse racism aside, Gotta bowed quickly and left, leaving Kokichi alone for 5 minutes. Sighing, he walked over to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room, or well hobbled over because walking in heels was a tad hard when you’re used to running full speed in thick lace-ups. Kokichi inspected himself all over in the mirror, if this plan were to fail, his head would be detached from his body faster than he could say “It’s a lie!”.

He was wearing a giant light lilac dress which had lovely accents of a pastel violet around the arms and torso. A checkered bow was attached to the neck of the dress and a rather weak corset around the waist. Deep purple high heels were slightly peeking out underneath all the flowing fabric. A small and fastened necklace adorned with dice ornaments served as a rather obvious sign of who he was but no one knew so Kokichi found it hilarious. White gloves fit around his slightly scarred hands because _ladies do not do any dirty work_. Finally, hair extensions were caked on to his head making long flowing hair with two pigtails protruding from the top and a dainty silver tiara balancing. It could do with some work but, who was he kidding….everyone, thats who! The guise was perfect and his rather petite frame helped as well. See, there is a benefit to being short! Finally ready, he exited the room and by extension the house, a large smile adorning his (or rather her) face.

Gonta was waiting outside patiently by a decked up violet and pink carriage with two white mares attached to the front. A small man (smaller than Kokichi, looked like 3 and a half feet!) with a modified top hat resembling horns sticking out, was holding the reins of the horses whilst smoking a cigarette. “Hey kid, Saihara palace, I’m assuming” the coachman mumbled out.

“That’s princess Kokomi to you, Shortie-chan!” Kokichi huffed out but the coachman simply rolled his eyes.

“Let Gonta get that for you,” Gonta pulled open the carriage door and Kokich jumped inside with excitement with Gonta following and somewhat struggling to fit through the door. The horses started moving and thus started the long journey to the castle, site the house was rather far out but not for any reason I just like the countryside I swear, Gonta-kun!

After a while, the Sahara place was daring closer and the majesty of it was quite breathtaking To Kokichi. He had seen it many times and scoped out its walls but still the sheer power to its architecture was slightly intimidating even now. Guards lied the entrance with giant shining spears, the torches cast sharp shadows on statues in the opening garden, other high figures that he as stole from before were waking around aimlessly outie and the stark black and white walls f the building overlooked everybody. Gold and sapphires were ingrained into the walls of the door just seemingly laughing at the poorer folks. Gonta opened the door for Kokichi to get out and waved the coachman off. Even from just outside the doors in a darkening sky, he could see the aimless wandering of the royals and the alcohol smell was strong in the air.

“Oh, this is going to be easy…”


	2. The Prince

The ballroom was grand in all sense of the word, the actual floor was flooded with people and the music couldn’t exactly be heard over the sound of clinking glasses and talking. Kokichi wasn’t on to indulge in anything despite his thieving but he couldn’t hep but take it all in. The whole room was a white colour with subtle and yet prominent gold marble running along the walls and ceiling. Small viewing platforms adorned with banisters of a smoothened white stone were placed around the dancing area. Giant draped curtains hung from the ceilings and were stretched across the walls, a rainbow of colours and patterns. And finally, a grand chandelier lit the entire dome-shaped room, sparkling on it were a variety of blue topaz or sapphire or aquamarine. The blue dazzling light contrasted greatly to the warm yellow hues of the room.

“Princess Kokomi-sama…” Kokichi snapped out of his trance and turned his head to find Gonta looking over him rather sheepishly, “Um, Gonta would like you to know that Gonta will stand by other retainers over by music people. Kokomi-sama will look for Prince?”

“Of course, how could he resist me, I’m wonderful!” Kokichi exclaimed loudly and slipping into his confident girl persona which startled other guests. Kokichi then wandered off into the crowd to find the prince. This would be a breeze with how well this was going.

**********************************

**_Its not going well._** This wasn’t even Kokichi’s fault (not that his amazing person would ever be at fault, definitely) but the prince was nowhere to be found! How absolutely, positively annoying to the highest degree. Kokichi couldn’t see well with his smaller stature but no matter who he asked, even the royal butlers and maids couldn’t tell him where the prince was. Needless to say, he was thoroughly pissed. What if he couldn’t ind the prince today? He might not get this chance again for months and pretending to be a little, defenceless girl was getting on his last nerve. Well….. everyone is Noel in the ballroom right now and the guards are all outside so….

The corridors of the building were no where near as flashy but still had an undeniable heir of beauty to it. The softer and darker wallpaper and gently lanterns were calming to the busy of the gala. He doubted he was even supposed to be here to begin with however right now he just wanted as many diamonds and pearls he could fit into his pockets. Surprisingly, there were no maids or guards around, not a single one but he want. Going to look a git horse in the mouth.

Despite there being no guards however, he did hear someone. It sounded like…. Heavy breathing. Kokichi immediately turned around and started fast walking away. He had heard enough tales of witches and vampires and other weird demon spawn to know that you do not go near to something creepy sounding. That was a death wish. Although, the further away he walked, the breathing got calmer unit lit was bare audible and not because he was walking further away. Kokichi stopped and briefly turned around to go see the person again, maybe they actually were dying or something.

Walking and walking and walking and

***WAM!***

Kokichi walked directly into someone’s chest and stumbled back a bit, very almost tripping over his own heels. “Owwwwwww, that really hurt y’know! What where you’re going.” Kokichi coughed out whilst rubbing his cheek and nose.

“Oh God, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I shouldn’t even really be out here.”

“You’re right you better not be here cause I could have died from that impact. Its enough to make a girl cry…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Kokichi’s high pitched squealing cut through the hallway and echoed off the walls, the soft-spoken man infant of him started fretting which was quite funny to see. “Oh my, I really didn’t mean it, please don’t cry I will make it up for you.”

Kokichi stopped his caterwaul in order to see who was actually owned the light voice. A lesser man would have blushed profusely at how the other looked but Kokichi wasn’t a lesser man. The man was taller than Kokichi by six inches give or take but had a rather slender frame to him. Thestriped suit he was was wearing was nicely fitted and a royal blue with gold and white accents. He wore knee-high white boots, white cape and gloves that were obscured by the lighter blue cuffs. On his chest was a small white bow with what seems to be a blue zircon attached. Tassled shoulder pads sat on top and tucked underneath the high collar. And then his face….. Gentle honey eyes hidden under long, thick eyelashes that brought out his rather feminine face.

Kokichi couldn’t help but stare slightly, his entrancement deeper than the one with the ballroom. I mean like, _holy shit_. A small solid gold crown sat on his head but was tilted to give room to the odd strand sticking out on navy blue hair. WAIT CROWN. Oh sweet sweet Lord, this was the prince that he was aiming to marry. The plan might as well be cancelled now. He then realised that standing here with his internal monologue straight out of a romance play might not be great for a conversation. Come on brain think of something good to say…. “Ok, you can make it up to me but you need to hold something for me for the rest of the night.”

“Uh.. uhm ok…what do I need to hold?”

“…My hand,”

 _NO KOKICHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU NEED TO GET THE RICHES AND LEAVE_!

The prince stuttered tremendously in shock and tried his best to compose himself quickly. Kokichi found this rather funny to watch the high power prince become a fraying mess so suddenly, cute one might call it but Kokichi was not a fan of love at first sight. Just as the prince was about to speak however a large bang was heard behind Kokichi.

“PRINCE SAIHARA-SAMA!” 

“YO SHUICHI!!!”

A very, very angry looking woman walked in with long brown hair tied back in pigtails with red scrunchies and a taller man with a goatee and gravity-defying maroon purse hair burst in through the door. The woman took a quick even angrier look back at the man before bathing forward to the prince….Shuichi..?

“We have been looking for you for half an hour and the ballroom is getting more and more anxious, **explain**.”

“Dont be too angry, Harumaki! He is here now and we can bring him back like asked, right Shuichi?”

Shuichi looked rather displeased at this but assured and settled the pair of what Kokichi could only assume are the prince’s retainers. The trio then looked back at Kokichi, “Who are you?” Asked who he heard Shuichi call Maki.

Kaito (?) lit up at the sight of him, “Bro, you finally found a girl? Thats great now you don’t have to go back!”

Shuichi stuttered again and addressed them both, “No, this is…..”

“Kokomi, Princess Kokomo from Menteur.” He curtsied and smiled at the trio. “Prince Saihara and his retainers, I assume?”

“Yes, and Prince Saihara and you need to get back to the ballroom like your parent said to you.” Maki grabbed Shuichi buy the arm and dragged him back to the direction of the ballroom, Kaito following closely nd trying to cheer Shuichi up.

Kokichi hesitated a moment before going after them.

Prince Shuichi Saihara, how interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow did I get inspired quickly but its only because im gong on holiday soon and won't be posting for that week and a half so better pump them out now.


	3. Moonlight March

I blinked back against the light entering the ballroom again. In only 10 minutes, I seemed to have forgotten how blinding it truly was. Shuichi, huh? The royal family as well as being exceedingly rich, was known for wanting privacy in all aspects. Only an inner circle of people even knew their names, and posing as royalty is a good way to get in the inner circle apparently. Speaking of Shuichi, he’s now acquainted with him which is good but finding him pretty isn’t. Oh whatever, its only physical attraction anyway! It’ll soon be replaced by the appealing sight of mountains of gold. But why do I still feel so conflicted, I just need to hit an emotional reset. Alright brain, forget how to do your job in 3…2…

A hand suddenly grabs Kokichi’s shoulder quite firmly but somehow gentle. He spins around to see who is disturbing his internal struggle and the horrible, intrusive person is…

“Ah, Prince Shuichi! What a surprise to see you in the very place you live!” Kokichi pulled a massive grin and fought to add in any usual quirks such as linking his hands behind his head.

“Sorry to disturb you Princess Kokomi but you seemed madly troubled. My retainers and I didn’t disturb you, did we?” Shuichi pulled a small frown over his face and he retreated his hand behind his back in politeness. Kokichi quickly shrugged and inspected his (purple painted) nails in faux interest.

“Nah, its fine really but you still need to pay me back for it as promised, but thats a-“

The prince took the hand Kokichi was inspected and held it, Kokichi tilted his head back up, stunned slightly at the action. Shuichi giggled under his breath at the expression hw was probably pulling and gestured his free, gloved hand to the centre of the ballroom. “If you insist, care for a dance?”

“You don’t seem the type to like dancing.”

“Preferably, no but tonight is different for me and you happen to be the only person I sort of know.”

Kokichi smiles ever so slightly when Shuichi turns away and its himself be dragged into the cluster of people also dancing to the slow song. They slowly turn in the near centre of the ballroom, several other couples look their way at the sight of the prince but Kokichi couldn’t care less. Dancing was a bit clumsy since people were everywhere and he wasn’t the most versed on fancy dances but he managed. Shuichi drew his hand up and Kokichi could only twirl under it, his dress swirling outwards.

“Sorry, I don’t dance too often so you’ll have to pardon my poor posture.” Shuichi whispered as the music kicked up with a dramatic piano. Kokichi huffed whilst attempting to keep up with the shift into a foxtrot.

“At least you can see above counters whilst buying apples.”

Shuichi looked directly at him stunned slightly by the comment before chuckling and twisting them both again. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have met m in a hallway panicking, its just with all these people that my parents want me to meet..”

Kokichi cocked his head to the side, pigtails tilting with him, “For some sort of business trading system?”

Shuichi shook his head, “ I am to be expected to bring back a princess to marry by midnight, a tad on the spot, wouldn’t you say?”

Kokichi hummed slightly and looked around. Sure enough, several rather frustrated looking women were staring at the prince. “See anyone you wanna smooch yet?”

Shuichi looked at him seriously and took a deep inhale. “There’s only one person jere I even know the name of Kokomi and its you but… never mind.”

Kokichi was about to question his sudden silence but he was suddenly dipped down and spun around faster. His shorter legs struggle to re-adjust to the dance but they slowly moved and twirled around the middle. The foxtrot slowed into a beautiful drift and it made Kokichi feel like he was floating. The lightness of the room was drowned out until all he could see wha the intertwining feet and intricate moves somehow orchestrated. One final dip and Kokichi could feel his hair touch the floor. The violin and piano faded out to be replaced with an earlier tune.

Slowly being brought back up by the arm slung around his back, Kokchi found himself almost touching faces with Shuichi. The arm holding his other hand, now placing the tiara on his head properly back up. And just like he appeared, the prince slowly backed up into the crowd flashing a quick wave to him. Without processing the fact that Kokichi was there to secure a marriage proposal, he sent another quick wave back.

“Till we meet again, Princess Kokomi.”

“See you soon, my beloved prince.”

************************************

Birds chirped to signify the early morning but Kokichi was already up. Gonta was scheduled to wake up Kokomi at 8am sharp so he had to put on the extensions ready for the act. He could hear loud footsteps approaching the door and Kokcih scrambled to get backing bed and pulled his best “i have been asleep a while” pose. Gonta gently knocked on the door and creaked it open. “Kokomi-sama? Gonta have a letter for you.” Kokichi sat up and gave a fake yawn. “Really?Who could possibly want to contact little old me? Is it my parents from Menteur?”

Gonta shuffled awkwardly from one place to another but his face wasn’t troubled in the slightest.

“No, its from Saihara Palace on behalf of King and Queen.”

“They would like Kokomi-sama to visit at midday for discussion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but hey I don't know how to write dancing so HA I DID IT


	4. Royal Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi goes to dinner with the Saihara family. It wasn't as good as Kokichi wanted it to be...

The sleazy coachman (who Gonta referred to as Hoshi-kun) was feeding the horses attached to the pink carriage. A small kitten was perched on top of his to hat and the coachman was talking to it in a quiet voice out of a seeming embarrassment for being soft. Kokichi was glaring at the light ginger kitten from the window watching the slight twitching of its tiny paws. What must it be like? No concept of money, debt, poverty, society or greed. Only a sense of love and pain, aren’t those the same things.

Kokichi blew a raspberry to his light reflection from the window for being so sappy, he had never been a fan of philosophical poetry. It was almost half past ten in the morning, the due time to lave for Saihara palace and Kokichi was dreading every minute that ticked by. Behind a grand dress and harsh violin, it was easy to fool people but in the presence of a King and Queen…..

The cost for being caught was his head in a basket and more money then he could dream of barely made up for his resplendent self being six feet under. Well, almost made up for as he charged out of the manor with Gonta in nervous tow. The coach- Hoshi-kun heaved himself up to the seat and looked expectantly back at Kokcih who pulled a rather creepy expression back before immediately turning that into pouting. As he had learnt whilst practicing, apparently scaring people isn’t very lady-like. Gonta again heaved into the carriage, a bit more of a challenge this time as he was dressed up for the royal company. It did look nice however and Kokchi couldn’t help but be jealous by the red, velvet cape. With a deep “hyah” from Hoshi, the carriage rolled off to Saihara castle once again.

************************************

Saihara castle looked just as regal as the first time but had a much different tone in daylight. It almost had a mystical quality to it in the night sky which illuminated it in a blue glow but in the harsh sunlight, all that colour was gone. The palace was a starch white with black accents and pillars to the entrance. The guards were still stationed and motionless at the front and the grand statue at the centre of the courtyard, was sparkling with the gems engraved into it. The whole place reeked of ‘we are rich and better than you’ energy. Kokichi silently scoffed. Probably a flock of inbreds anyway….except for one of them. Kokchi blushed but willed it away approaching the entrance.

A maid waited patiently at the doors whilst Gonta and Kokichi approached and bowed. “Greetings your Highness, and trusted retainer, my name is Kirumi Tojo and I am head maid at the palace. The Saihara family are waiting for you in the main Dining Hall. Please, follow me,” her soothing voice was slowly going away as she made a quick motion to follow. Kokichi glanced around the main entry way whilst entering but had to catch up, being fashionably late also was unladylike.

If the Saihara Palace wasn’t silently posh-laughing at you then the King and Queen sure were. The King was a broad man, not overweight but more bulky and strong looking although seemingly lanky in some regards. His structure was odd to pin down behind the vast layering of gold-laced clothing covering him. His hair was a striking black colour that had no shape, it was a void of locks that slightly covered his lighter green eyes that demanded respect.

The Queen was much less eye-catching and yet failed at looking humble. A dazzling tiara was placed upon her dark blue hair and amber eyes that looked as though that had pierced into his soul. She was judging him, harshly and Kokichi didn’t lie it but kept his face neutral while sitting in the chair Gonta pulled out for him.

Shucihi sat to the side of the long rectangular table but nearer to his parents. His face was rather aloof but there was a slight panic running in those honey eyes with a quick glance over to Kokichi.

“Your Highnesses,” Tojo dipped down in a deep bow, “may I present Princess Kokomi of Menteur of whom you requested for this day, the other guest will be arriving soon,” and with that Tojo took her leave. The King and Queen turned back from Tojo and set their eyes on Kokichi again. “It is a pleasure to meet you Kokomi and many thanks for returning on such short notice,” the King began and looked over to his wife. “Ah, yes of course, but I do not believe we have met, it would be hard to pick you out of such a large crowd of royals, no?” Kokichi slightly twitched at the Queen’s statement, hard to pick out? Was he really that small and uninteresting to look at? Well so are you, lady! “Yes, well, I was just admiring the craftsmanship of your palace over talking to the other magnificent people around, I apologise for not acquainting myself with you although I did surely meet your son,” Kokichi nodded to Shuichi who snapped out of his internal screaming to pay attention to the conversation. The King looked slightly annoyed at his son’s uninterested but put on a smile to the “princess”. Kokichi let out a sigh of relief, although he would never act this helpless even in character, the royals were someone he needed to impress.

“Good eye, Kokomi, we did overhear that Prince Shuichi danced with you tonight over anybody else. I do wonder why…” That comment was a jab at the both of them as the King glared at shush who looked ready to die and Kokichi’s fake grin grew even wider. The awkwardness was interrupted by a large banging of the doors opening.

A ‘taller-than-Kokichi’ woman burst through the door donning a purple-pink dress laced with black music notes and white gloves covered her arms with a marching pearl tiara. The blonde hair was slightly frizzed from a high-heeled run up here and magnets eyes shimmered in surprise. “I am so terribly sorry, your Highnesses! There was a terrible comeuppance in the Kingdom regarding a prisoner but I had to stop it because he was innocent. I had to protect the innocent first but I still ask for forgiveness.” The lady curtseyed and bowed her head before being over to the table to sit by Kokichi, the whore-looking, also blonde retainer behind her.

“Ah, Princess Kaede Akamatsu, what a pleasure for you to join us at last!” The Saihara family seemed much happier at Kaede’s presence except for Shuichi who waved slightly before returning to shut-down state. Oh, the was going to be a long dinner.

************************************

Tojo and the two retainers escorted the two princesses up to their assigned rooms as stated by the Queen (rather smugly saying that it would be no issue since they had plenty of suites). “So, I’ve never heard of Menteur, but it sounds lovely and foreign, hopefully an alliance will be formed and OH HEY! My kingdom can even pledge allegiance too!” Kaede was making very enthusiastic conversation with Kokichi who was ready to hit the bed already even at 3 in the afternoon. “Sounds great, Kaede-chan but only when I get my wedding ring to Shuichi, you can be my head bridesmaid!” Kaede chuckled nervously before piping up again. “Your’e talking some big words there, I mean you might be my bridesmaid as well,”  
“What do you mean?” Kokichi was thrown for a loop at Kaede’s weird words.  
“You….you do know that we are to stay here until Shuichi decides who to marry, right? We are here for 2 weeks like stated at the dining table?”

Kokchi didn’t know this, he was too busy making sure that his fork was parallel to his knife and making sure Shuichi didn’t faint. He really wasn’t paying attention to any boring stuff Kaede and the King and Queen were talking about.

Now, he kinda wished he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing passive aggressiveness and also Shuichi cringing in front of his parents is a mood.


	5. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi spends his first (almost) full day in the castle. He gets some new friends and one old not so friendly friend.

_A fox. A dainty animal but a fierce predator. It can slip in the depths of night, a hunter skilled to take and never be caught. By society’s standards, a fox is a wicked and greedy creature who only yearns for the spite of others. But the fox only wants to eat, no fight for money or power, only to survive. And yet they get shot anyway._

_One night, a small fox, purple-tinted by the casting twinkles of stars, is roaming by the nearby villages. To the highest castle, he may climb for the almighty prize, not chickens to feast upon this time but a glance at the silver fox. Maybe that could fill a need deeper than the hunger in his belly. Ignored for so long by the need for fresh meat, the fox was ignoring his deeper desire. Love._

_Past the castle walls and the only sound around was the faintest sound of paws tapping along the stone floor. Gentle scratches of claws scratching open the doors. The fox’s pelt pricked as he reached the grand door, in the tallest tower of the castle. Why was it here. Surely, if the sliver fox was so recognised for it’s beauty and grace, it would be parading around, shown off by the owners that keep it. Not locked away in a dark, desolate place where no one could find them. No one until now. The fox gently put a paw to push open the door but then-_

The coarse cawing of a crow pierced through Kokichi’s ears and pried his eyes open. How absolutely rude, he was having a great dream… At least he thought he was but he couldn’t remember what it was about. Spitting out the hair he had stuck in his mouth (the hair extensions weren’t taken off last night due to the amount of staff that could barge in and ruin the scam), Kokichi reluctantly got off to cure the crow out rather dramatically. The crow scampered into the early morning sky, still crying horribly. A morning ruined already by a bloody bird. Welp, no better time to get dressed, maybe he cold sneak a muffin out of the kitchen early. Now smiling rather evil-like, Kokichi went about attempting to piece together his dress, the slight thought of a fox in his mind.

************************************

The slight tapping of high-heels could be heard through the halls as Kokichi looked around the rest of the castle, cream coloured walls with black marble pillars that was caked in gold lines. The slight scent of lavender was shifting through the air but seemed to have no real source. Blue asters and black roses were neatly arranged in plant pots on randomly paced drawers scattered around the hallways. Some maids or butlers that Kokichi slightly recognised from the Gala night walked fast, calm faces and perfectly folded sheets tucked in their arms. They didn’t bother Kokichi and looked so boring their was no point pranking them. Bother.

Making his way to a pair of glass and silver doors, Kokichi pushed them open to a view of a large garden area in the middle of the castle. A large variety of flowers separated in squares, placed on small hills lined with square bushes. Long and wifey trees were placed without that had a vibrant green colour and grey benches with small cobble pathways throughout.

Kokichi had never seen so much green before. Where he had come from….let’s just say that they wasn’t enough people who cared or resources to care about. But the overpowering scent of flora held another much softer smell, **cakes**.

Being sugar starved as a child, cake of any kind was a luxury where he lived and all children would fight over the small piece of heaven. And here it was, placed on a small white table under a band stand set up for posh tea parties. As sneakily as he could in a puffy dress, Kokichi tip-toed over to the small table.

There were large, cream and jam covered scones, small fairy cakes topped with cherries, tarts of any flavours and sliced bread with a variety of spreads paced in pots to the side. AKA, Kokichi’s paradise. Forget riches, this is the height of luxury. He delicately took a fairy cake, surely no-one would miss if _one_ were to go. One turned into two, and then a tart and then bread. Kokixhi picked up a scone which looked so crunchy and sweet and-

“I surely hope that this was made for you and not some other rich princess.”

Kokichi whipped his head around to meet a taller man dressed in a gardening apron, orange gloves and knee-high boots. His body that was showing was nicely tanned and his hair a mint green that matched his eyes. _Ah, the gardener._

“Yes, it was actually and it’s princess Kokomi, not just some other rich princess thank you, flower boy,” Kokichi shoved the scone into his mouth almost whole.

The gardener chuckled at the squirrel cheeks, “Well, Princess Kokomi, I’m Rantaro Amami, royal gardener and I know that wasn’t for you but you are a guest so all props to you, I guess.”

“Rantaro-chan, I am an amazing guest and I assure that any food left out is free reign. Besides, I will be your new queen so _pbbbbbbbbt._ ” Kokichi blew a raspberry at the end of the sentence.

“Uh-huh, well the future Queen is acting surprisingly like a newborn princess right now but more power to you for having some confidence.” And with that, Rantaro waved goodbye and picked up a pair of sharp tools to….do whatever gardeners did. Kokichi decided it was time to leave. Not without grabbing another cake.

The sound of heavy crashing tumbled through the air on the other side of the gardens before a large blast also set off, blasting Kokichi’s ear drums the second time since that crow.

“HYAH! HIMIKO-SAN HAS REALLY IMPROVED HER MAGIC SINCE LAST TIME!”

“Nyeh…..I started to learn a counter spell since you’re so powerful with that…”

The fake princess poked his head out form behind a tree to observe the caterwaul of really weird fitting sound playing from beyond the small field. There stood a woman who had pigtails(?) tied back with a bandana and full battle armour on, wielding a comically large sword. Her opponent was a much smaller girl with a red bob cut in a robe and a witch hat flopping over her face. A massive staff, taller than her was glowing ominously.

“Hey girls! Maybe take your epic showdown to somewhere more dramatic like a mountain top or I don’t know… NOT IN THE FUCKING CASTLE!” Kokichi screeched from the other side of the field.

“Hey, you may be a princess but you are acting like a degenerate male right now! Do not speak to the mighty mage Himiko Yumeno like that!”

The so-called mage let out a small “nyeh” and blushed. Ew. Yep, time to leave before I die a tragic death.

Walking away, Kokichi internally panicked. Even that dumb-looking warrior almost figured out how ‘boyish’ he was acting. He might have to step up his game. They might be preparing his chopping block as they speak. _What was he doing here? Just grab Gonta and escape. Before you die._ ** _It doesn’t matter if you get the money or not. You need to-_**

“Hey! Kokomi-san! Over here!” Looking over to the girly voice, Kaede was waving frantically with a large grin plastered on her face. Putting on an even larger but fake smile, he trotted over to the bench she was sitting on.

“Kaede-san! Long time, no see although I suppose it was only yesterday. How are you doing?”

“Good! Good! Really good, Ive visited almost all the staff and they seem really friendly, I joined the royal family for breakfast and then helped out Kirumi when she needed to mend my dress. I really did try to help since my retainer helped me with sewing! What have you been doing all morning”

Kaede put her hands under her chin and stared expectantly. It sounded like she was bragging and **hard**. “Well, I’ve been looking at flowers whilst stealing scones, I guess,” Kokichi deadpanned. Kaede laughed at Kokichi’s words.

“Stealing scones! Ahahahaha! What a joke! You really are funny, no, what have you been actually doing. You must’ve been helping around the castle, right? You seem like the productive type, wouldn’t be caught dead doing something that lazy and rude.”

The thief giggled slightly and pulled a wide smile to cover up the internal screech. Kaede stood up and brushed off her dress and suddenly the smile flatten slightly on her face.

“Well, I best be off to help groom the horses, got to do something for the people that are letting us stay here. Please, do help yourself to do something **_more charming_**.” Kaede scurried off daintily, her footsteps carried a bit more weight to them however.

************************************

Kokichi jumped out of the shower and immediately wrapped a towel around his torso and hips like he assumed girls would. Kokichi had not in fact helped during the rest of the day, unless you count ‘accidentally’ spilling flower or water on unsuspecting servants. With another towel wrapped around his hair, he began to brush his hair extensions unattached to his head and began slowly clipping them on.

In the loud bustle that was trying to fit on the corset again, Kokichi didn’t hear somebody opening the door. Kokichi was just fitting on the skirt area of the dress when

“AAAAAH!” Kokichi swirled around to see Shuichi with a very stunned expression on his face. “D-dont you knock? A g-girl could’ve been naked you pervert!”

Shuichi spluttered and bowed rapidly. “I am very sorry Kokomi-san, I dint mean to intrude but you didn’t respond to my knocking and I thought you might be hurt.”

Shuichi still called him Kokomi and didn’t mention anything weird. Ok, ok. This was fine. Although, just a minute earlier and he wouldn’t been exposed as a male.

“Well, ok then. Its gine, I guess but you have to make it up to me,”

“How?”

“Get on your knees and beg like dog! Come on, come on! Do it!”

Shuichi look very exasperated again before straightening himself back up. “I’m afraid I can’t do that but would you like a tour around and maybe get dinner? I know we are supposed to eat with my parents and Kaede but im not technically breaking orders and haven’t seen you all day.”

“When you say it like that it makes you seem like a weird stalker but alright, I guess it will have to do. No get out of here! I was changing.”

Kokichi let out a sigh as soon as Shuichi closed the door. He was already tied and it was only 4 in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried doing a longer chapter for this one since the others were a bit shorter and im going to try and keep up the longer word count. I will never make a chapter under 1,500 words from now on.
> 
> Anyway this might be the last chapter I post for a while but the next one needs some attention to it so thats why. Thanks for reading!


	6. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has some things to say about himself and other people. However, this can be erased by one small action.

The purple colours twisted with the harsh orange still overtaking the sky. The sun starting to slowly lower over the peaks of the castle walls. Kokichi watched tumbling clouds drift by from the balcony with the breeze brushing his dress against his legs. His feet may be permanently stuck in tip-toes from high-heels. He knew Shuichi was waiting just outside and yet he wanted nothing more than to stay indoors, that last call was for comfort. Everything felt like it was now.

What was he actually doing, Ouma smacked his face with his hands. He was overwhelmingly confident beforehand but it was going wrong. All thanks to some smart ass, rich, cute, shy prince who is _waiting outside he should hurry up-_

“Ah, Kokomi-san! I was wondering when you would arrive…not that you were slow its just that you maybe I don’t know…”

“Don’t worry your pretty head off oh dear prince! I was just making sure that I was looking my absolute best for my beloved.” Kokichi pulled a cute pout and fluttered his eyelashes at the blushing prince.

“You were already pretty though,”

Kokichi’s face lit up with shades of red that could rival the roses adorning the vases set up in the halls. “W-well of course I do! I just wanted to make sure that I could woo anyone else here. You might choose Kaede after all…” Shuichi paused his walking for a slight moment, a dark look crossing his eyes but then returned to normal. He didn’t answer.

The two royals (one real and one fake) sat under the band stand in the garden that Kokichi discovered before. However now he was meant to be here and no Rantaro around to scold him for stealing cakes. Shuichi was fiddling with the end of the velvet tablecloth and a comfortable silence filled the air. Kokichi probably should have realised he was staring but couldn’t help it. Shuichi looked like he had something to say but couldn’t. So annoying.

“You….” The prince’s voice suddenly split through Kokichi’s ears and forced him to actually focus, “You said that the kingdom you were from but it doesn’t sound like its from around here… Did you really travel so far?”

“Oh yes! I couldn’t wait to see my beloved…”Kokichi paused, prince was too boring of a word now. Inspiration….He looked down to the table and the foods spread across it. He picked up a dumpling. “Shumai! I couldn’t wait to see my beloved Shumai and have him marry me at once. A girl’s dream” the liar sighed dreamily and put his hands on his chin.

Shuichi flushed and physically reeled back from the comment though unclear whether from the nickname or the comment in general. “Well…what did you do back in your kingdom..?”

Kokichi’s eyes crinkled at his heated face and a smile pulled at his lips. “I guess I could entertain you for a bit.” Shuichi was really unaware of how much that comment really meant.

************************************

Through their heated discussion of which bird is the most fabulous (curtesy of Kokichi) all the food was gone. Granted it was mostly finger foods and smaller snack but it was a feat considering how much they had talked. The conversations had lasted almost 4 hours now with topics ranging from current kingdom politics to if trees had feelings because _seriously Shumai all this wood and you feel no shame for their torture!_

A sudden ominous presence loomed into the lovely ambience of their quiet chat. Looking over, Shuichi’s face fell, nose wrinkled slightly in a mix of disappointment and disgust but not quite either. Following his gaze, Kokichi spotted the retainer he saw at the gala, the girl with a look of murder on her face. Although, the look was a tad more intense than usual as she stormed over to Shuichi.

“Where in this forsaken place have you been all afternoon?!” She hissed at the prince who was leaning away from her.

“I was only here, talking with Princess Kokomi. Maki, I was fine, really,” He nodded to Kokichi and Maki snapped her head around, seemingly only noticing Ouma just then. This did nothing to appease her anger.

“And you didn’t think of telling anyone? What if somebody hurt you? I would have been lynched right there and then as well as that space idiot!”

“Im sorry,” the bluenette sniffed with a blank face and Maki huffed. Doing a small circle shuffle with her feet, she addressed her prince again. “The royals and other nobles are gathering in half an hour for an orchestra. Be there and that goes to you too,” she snapped and pointed at the fake princess at the end.

They all stood there in silence for a few moments. The prince slowly stood up from the table (tucking in the metal chair) before bowing slightly to Maki and striding off with a dark expression. The retainer washed him disappear into the castle hallways before turning her razor glare back to Kokichi. “I don’t trust you, Princess Kokomi.”

Ouma flinched slightly at the blunt statement but straightened up quickly. “Whatever do you mean, killer girl? Bit rude to speak to royalty like that, I shall have your head upon my gate.”

“Don’t act cute with me, princess. You ave been very suspicious throughout this whole time and whatever you want with Shui- the prince, I will not let you.”

“Is it really that hard to believe that I only want his hand in marriage…”

Maki’s expression softened ever so slightly at the shy tone but her eyebrows furrowed again and a hint of a snarl passed her lips. “Yes, yes it is. Half an hour, ballroom.” And with a flourish of her (really fucking long) pigtails, she took off.

Kokichi sat poised with a plastic smile on his lips, eyes blown wide. But inside, he was quaking.

************************************

Kokichi’s dress swayed from side to side as he walked, briefly brushing Shuichi’s cape which he was shuffling on his shoulders, agitated. The hallways were illuminated by a dark glow as the butlers stretched to light lanterns along the hall, bowing to the royals as they passed.

Ouma couldn’t help but eye up how Saihara was acting, he wasn’t usually so.. finicky. “That cape may look cool but it ain’t doing you any favours, huh?”

Shuichi blinked in surprise at the observation before cracking a small smile. “Ahah, no. I don’t particularly like it but whatever makes me look good.”

“Ah no, the credit would have to go to your face for that one.” The rather un-royal whine that came out of the prince made Kokichi have to hide a laugh behind his sleeve.

Upon entering the ballroom, the liar noticed that everyone else was gathered already. This (unfortunately, Kokichi’s mind supplied) mean they Akamatsu was also here and was waving frantically at Shuichi.

The bluenette stared at her for a couple of seconds before going over to her, Kokichi in tow. Kaede glanced at Ouma with a a smile but blank eyes but lit up once meeting Saihara’s gaze. The whole hall sat down in the arranged plush, navy blue, seats that must have been put up earlier. On the small stage,a whole orchestra managed to fit graciously and a tall conductor with long hair and a mask over his mouth was setting up.

The lanterns were dimmed by surrounding retainers and staff of the Palace. The view of Shuichi (who was on Kokichi’s right) and Kaede (to the right of Saihara) was darkened slightly.

The orchestra set up and started the entrancing tune that filled the room. An angelic melody that was slow and calm but had a sense of empowerment. It was unusual of the tone to be so hard to pin point and was altogether quite impossible to describe.

So captivated in his efforts to grasp the individual instruments and song tempo, Ouma flinched at the slight touch on his right hand. Looking down, he saw the prince’s hand retract but his entire body was stiffed, eyes locked on to the performance. Kokichi’s sights were also drawn back to the band but his hand twitched with an ache. A longing for what might have been a touch from his crush goal.

Biting his lip anxiously, Kokichi slowly pushed his hand through the soft fabric of the sat and gently touched their fingertips. The purplenette peeked and looked at Saihara through his peripheral. The prince made no movement but a visible gulp. Somebody, who it was will be lost in time forever, but one of the two had finished the action and their hands were interlocked between seats. There they sat, listening to the enchanting sound but it was slowly drowned out.

_His heart was racing. It was only a simple gesture but he had never felt any sort of closeness like this. Him and the prince barely knew each other and yet… None of that mattered. Nothing mattered. Nothing existed but him and Shuichi. It was crazy and went against everything he had ever learnt growing up. Perhaps, just this once, he can indulge. In something that can never exist._

Internally, he shook his head clear of those thoughts. That thinking was stupid. He was going to steal the riches and leave. Getting attached to the prince of the kingdom, what a joke. Finally able to move (hands still interlinked), he turned to look at Akamatsu. She stared right back. A face that looked almost disgusted at him. The burning magenta eyes bore into him and she slowly led her gaze down to their intertwined hands.

Kokichi returned her glare strongly and even tightened his grip on the prince’s hand. Kaede let out a scoff and narrowed her eyes. Glancing between him and Shuichi, she excused herself and left the room.

Noticing this, Shuichi forced his hand out of Kokichi’s. This action shouldn’t man anything, just a simple change of mind. Kokichi even wanted this change, he shouldn’t get attached to anyone. But…

The orchestra came to a smashing finale and the applause muffled his clicking heels leaving the room also. Leaving Saihara, still sitting perfectly in his seat, hands fixed to his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene was inspired by The Greatest Showman, don't @ me.


	7. Wandering Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi think about stealing a man's heart, and then about stealing some jewels.

_A cacophony of barking overtook the halls as guard dogs bulldozed past the night air. The purple fox made a crying noise in annoyance and bolted the other direction. The repetitive growling and gargled snarks of the mutts echoed in the fox’s long ears as he leaped down the stairs again. A window, just in view of the long entrance way, came into reach. The purple fox hooked a claw on the ridge of the frame and heaved his small body up. The dogs didn’t notice the tiny paws sticking in through the window and barrelled right past the window. The fox’s tail wagged in amusement and he barked out a shrill laugh._

_Climbing up the steps walls was a challenge even with the claws violently scratching at the stone. Falling would mean death at any rate. A more grand and larger window was in the fox’s grasp, adorned with small flowers. Slowly, he nosed the window open and gently crunched through the flimsy lock keeping the two shut. Admiring the dark and yet serene room, the purple fox slinked into the room and once again looked around for the mythical silver fox. A slither of bright, almost white fur glistened between the veils hiding the large bed. A long silver muzzle poked delicately out between the blue curtains. Gold met purple as striking, honey eyes widened at the sight of the purple fox. The latter opened their mouth, whiskers twitching out of amazement, a deep inhale signalled he was about to speak but-_

A smash startled Kokichi out of his slumber and the quiet sinking of porcelain became clear as it spread out over the floor. He groaned at the interruption of a good(?) dream even if it was getting fuzzier by the second. He must’ve been moving about in his sleep and knocked over the vase laying uselessly on the bedside drawer. Oh, well, he will alert Kirumi or one of the other less important maids around the castle.

Shuffling and rolling about on the double bed for another 5 minutes signified that he wasn’t getting to sleep again anytime soon which caused another disgruntled huff from him. He could go out but that meant putting on the hair extensions again, small make-up changes, the intricacies of the dress, tights, jewellery and other stuff which was too much effort to feed into his insomnia-

Yanking at the small tiara getting tangled in the part of his hair, the liar strutted into the garden once again. He doubted anyone was out here in the dead of night but just in case, he wasn’t about to be caught now. The fake princess found himself being drawn over to the elegant, white band stand again that he and Saihara had a “date” maybe only 12 hours ago. His mind also briefly was drawn back to the orchestra. The small smile that had found it’s way onto his face was soon wiped off again at the thought of the prince’s actions.

Was he really that embarrassed of being associated with him? Was it that he wanted Kaede? Was it some sort of hierarchy move?

Kokichi shook his head and sunk into the chair, he could usually think more rationally but the small crush of his fluttered in his thoughts. It also seemed to block out the small pair of footsteps coming his way.

“Sorry to disappoint you but food won’t be here for another 6 hours,” a familiar deep tone rung beside Kokichi.

“Nyeh, you know coming out this late is really bad for you… I’m only out here to gather power from the moon though.” The small mage also heaved herself up into the taller chair opposite Kokichi whilst Rantaro leaned against the wooden frames.

“Yeah well, I get my beauty from the moon! Why get beauty sleep when I can absorb my infinite power from the moon!” Kokichi sat up in his chair and excitedly rambled and lied about how he was actually a princess from the moon. Rantaro (very rudely and I will _definitely have you killed for such impoliteness_ ) interrupted him.

“Well, you might have to return to the moon soon. Sadly, your stay may have to be pressed down as the time for the prince’s freedom has, shall we say, dissolved…”

Kokichi stared at Rantaro blankly.

“What Rantaro means is that the King and Queen are rumoured to be pushing the prince to get married as soon as possible. Nyeh….and the Queen really likes Princess Akamatsu,”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at the two. “Prince Saihara didn’t exactly seem to keen to Akamatsu-san the last time I checked in,” the liar snarled with a little more aggression than he wanted. The other two ignored it and Rantaro leaned a bit closer to the princess.

“He may not have a choice on who he chooses or even marrying at all.”

Kokichi went silent, suddenly very interested in his hands.

“W-well who cares if he chooses Kaediot or something? It won’t be a problem to return to my respondent palace with more money than I know what to do with. It’ll be welcome relief with no man ordering me around for a while longer!”

And with that statement, Ouma pushed back the chair and walked quickly away and disappeared into the halls, leaving Rantaro and Himiko under the stand.

************************************

The Royal Treasure Hall was a mystery to all outsiders to the Palace. It was said to e a place overflowing with jewels and more loose money thrown about that the whole kingdom’s income combined. Every person dreamed of taking or even just seeing such amount of wealth.

Luckily for Kokichi, this lovely Hall was labelled quite clearly with two guards posted outside. With some small sweet talking about ‘ _how she had lost her dear earrings and think they were put in here’,_ she was let inside without a second thought. Stupid.

The rumours didn’t disappoint about how wealthy the Saihara family really was. Mountains of gold, precious stones, coins, trinkets and jewellery were carelessly scattered around into large mounds with small signs displaying what the contents were. And it was all for the taking. Well, as much as he could fit into the large bag he brought from his room anyway.

Searching around for a bit, Kokichi settled on filling his bad with coins and emeralds, rubies, sapphires and whichever other gemstone they had available. Maybe some bracelets or necklaces were also sprinkled in with them. No large itms like goblets were taken as the would take up too much space. He needed to pack as mochas he could carry and no fancy bowl was as much worth as a handful of spinels. Pack, pack, pack, pack, pack and don’t focus on the guilt running up his spine. Finally, no more royal drama, no more Kaede, no more weird Queens, no more lovely palace.. no more talking to the staff… no more Gonta…..no more Shumai………

Ouma’s stealing spree slowed down and some rings and coins spilled out as his arms and bag slouched. In the short time of being here, he couldn’t have gotten attached to actual strangers, could he?

The liar glanced down into the sagging and full bag, the large diamonds reflecting his face. He couldn’t do this.

Not yet.

Surely, just a little more indulgence in the luxuries wouldn’t hurt..?

************************************

“Oh boy! I found my precious earrings! Thank you so much for letting me in there!” Kokichi gushed to the two guards, who stood confused but smug, before prancing away back to his room.

Although, entering the Guest Wing, he saw a pair of swines talking quietly outside of his door.

….No those aren’t pigs, that has to be Princess Akamatsu and her dumb whore retainer, Miu Iruma (told to him by Gonta a few days ago).

“Well well well, to what do I owe the pleasure, blondies?”

Akamatsu whipped her head around with a wide smile and Iruma stared at him with mild amusement and somehow horniness which he wasn’t going to question.

“Hey, Kokomi-san! Me and dearest Iruma were just discussing how, uh, how do I put this, it is maybe slightly weird of you to be s-sleeping with other men whilst maybe getting engaged with the prince.” Kaede elongated the ‘c’ on prince as her smile lowered into a frown.

Kokichi rolled his eyes and let out a nervous laugh, “W-what do you mean, Akamatsu-san?”

Kaede opened her mouth to talk but Miu butted in, “We saw in your room when Kirumi was cleaning, idiot! You got men’s clothes hidden under the bed. Hah! Trying to hide the fact you were fucking?!”

“IRUMA!” Kaede snapped suddenly and Miu recoiled back and moaned. “Yes, well not as she put it but it really isn’t good for you to be *ahem* sleeping with other people, now is it?”

“I think you may be mistaken, Kaede-chan! I was pulling a prank on one of the butlers, imagine his face when he saw that he had no clothes! Of course, I had to hide the crime in my room-“

“Just like you were trying to hide your incessant possessiveness over Prince Saihara?”

“I don’t think I’m the one thats being clingy, Akamatsu.”

Kaede glared at Kokichi, her face getting more and more red as the seconds went by but she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. “Come along, Miu,” Kaede smiled at her (still cowering) retainer, “we have to meet the Nobels tomorrow,”

Both of the women left to their respective rooms, leaving Kokichi standing alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE  
> Yeah but I start school soon and homework sucks so I im sorry I its been inconsistent


	8. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has some thoughts about himself...
> 
> and some thoughts about somebody else...

Shuichi was never really remarkable in any field of work. Sure, he was pushed ti do well un all academics but that only resulted by being bullied by his peers for being such a “know-it-all”. It wasn’t until that they found out he was the prince that they left him alone but that resulted in a different problem. He didn’t have any friends. Everyone was afraid of accidentally hurting him **me**.

From then on, I had been homeschooled, raised by the snobbish teachers and maids that didn’t get paid enough to care. I appreciated everyone all the same. They tried better than my parents did.

Now, at 17 years old, my parents are desperate to marry me off on my 18th birthday. My only worth is to be married to someone who would protect our kingdom and become an ally. My feelings don’t matter. And they never will.

Trying to be unapologetically myself, no ‘sorry' and no ‘excuse me’, didn’t work. I would be put not this either way. Constantly reminded of how ill never live up to my parents. Not even live up to Kaede whichever princess it may be. I will always be a sad, lonely boy who would rather waste time reading about phantom thieves than be a leader. Wouldn’t it be so much easier if a phantom thief broke into the castle to steal my heart away?

That will never happen though.

Even before meeting, my parents adored Princess Akamatsu. Prosperous kingdom, kind and loving, beautiful, obedient and willing to marry and meet every requirement. How could anybody resist?

I don’t doubt that Kaede isn’t any of these. I know I have to want her. I should want her. She is every person’s dream wife…But **my** wife?

Saihara broke out of his frantic pacing across the room to collapse on the king (or I guess prince) sized bed, sighing deeply. The plush cushions spread across his face, threatening to swallow him whole. Part of him wishes they would. Being next in line for the throne was too much pressure on him… Maybe I am too fragile… Kaede is strong and a good leader, she can take care of the kingdom. Yeah, thistle be fine and I will listen to my parents. They know whats best for me, right? I can forget about Kokomi-

Tears pricked at Shuichi’s eyes, and he flipped himself onto his stomach, face pushed into the duvet. Saihara didn’t mean to hurt either of them, he really didn’t. But… He was specially assigned to go after Akamatsu (which seemed unnecessary since she was all over him already). Kokomi was meant to be an afterthought and only appealed to when needed.

But Kokomi was just so much…. More interesting.

All his life he didn’t rely on anyone and preferred to keep his thoughts to him only. The only exception had been his retainers, Maki and Kaito but it was so obvious they were in love with each other. He didn’t want to get in between then with jobs he could do himself so he pulled away. But Princess Kokomi appeared out of nowhere at just the right time.

She was so bubbly and fun and had such a different take on life. Long gone were the rinse and repeat routines of court. All that existed where them two whenever they talked. He often caught her cooing over birds in the garden and dancing around near the live music playing and adjusting her tiara which slipped down her (cute) face.

The prince flushed at the thought of Kokomi’s smile and somehow pushed his head deeper into the mattress, hoping to drown in shame and expensive velvet. He just couldn’t help it that Kokomi was so much more appealing… And someone he could see as his wife. _Was that creepy? It had only been a week or so. Was he being weird? Is he making the right choice._ ** _Too. Much._**

Breathe.

Her more…unique personality wasn’t the only thing more peculiar about his petite companion, he had found. According to Kaito gossiping with the other retainers again, Iruma-chan had found men’s clothes in Kokomi-san’s bedroom. Lord knows what she was doing snooping around without permission but it was real.

Everyone had been appalled and had spread around the rumour of cheating. Saihara was a bit more doubtful. Not only was Kokomi a very outgoing person but showed herself to be very intelligent as well. She wouldn’t lay about such obvious evidence of **cheating** , surely.

It wasn’t even attire you would find in the royal castle at all. Even the lowest staff didn’t have casual clothing that…dare I say, more shabby? It wasn’t belonging to any person you would find anywhere near the palace. Did somebody paint the clothes there to try and expose them? It was lacklustre, at best. It didn’t add up at all!

Shuichi resorted to rolling off the bed as the floor seemed much more appropriate for such wallowing. But a sudden idea made him sit up (even smacking his head slightly on the bed frame on the way up). He couldn’t decide now so what about some more convincing.

Yeah, yeah! This would only be a little test to help him decide. He would still pick Kaede in the end but a tiny bit of indulgence or activities wouldn’t hurt anybody!

But that was Shuichi’s lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH SO school began again and I hate it and im adapting slowly so chapters might be ever so slightly slower BUT
> 
> this was kind of a filler chapter to segway into the next but huehue here we go lads-


	9. Moonlight March 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's idea goes into motion but maybe not quite to plan...

_The silver muzzle split open to reveal a mouth full of fangs, head reeling back. However, the elegant fox didn’t bark or scream for guards or any alarm. The purple fox reeled back also, his small paws darting back until he was pressed against the wall. The two canines stared at each other in alarm, waiting. Finally, the silver fox slinked out of the bed’s curtains and cautiously crept closer to the smaller._ “Who are you?” _The purple fox gulped before replying, entrance by the cute head tilt the other made._ “My name is- Its not important… I came to find you, the legend!”

_The silver fox’s eyes widened at the prospect of legends being told about him. “_ Legend? You are mistaken, I have been up here since I can remember,” _the smaller fox barked out a laugh and tapped the other on their nose._ “Really? Why hide how beautiful you are? _” The larger fox gasped quietly at the compliment and a small pink tint could be seen behind the luscious fur. His ears flicked at a lack of words._

“I-I-um-ha-I” _the taller shook his head and straightened up, “_ I would leave if I had a choice..”

_The purple fox grinned far and his tail thumped the floor rapidly in excitement. Turning quickly on his paws, his checkered scarf spun around his neck as he pounced over to the window again. He glanced out to the night sky, sun barely beginning to peek over, before turning back to the legend. The silver fox was still standing poised, golden eyes illuminated further by the new light peeking through. The purple fox extended a paw to the other, “_ Why don’t I show you what you’ve been missing…”

************************************

For the first night here, Kokichi woke up peacefully, perhaps related to the dream he was so invested in. It was wonderful though and it was about….. Huh, what was it about? Puma groaned and smacked his head into his pillow. Damn dreams and their low memory rate, all that character development made there is now wasted! The only thing he could sort of remember was beautiful golden eyes that reminded of...

Kokichi sat up straight and looked outside. Had it really been a whole day since he talked with Rantaro and Himiko? That meant he had somehow gone a whole 26 hours without speaking to Shuichi… And a whole 26 hours of Kaede probably shoving her chest in his face. Kokichi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got out of bed to get ready for the day. Why does the thought of him around her make him so angry? Was it her specifically or Shuichi’s disinterest?

Kokichi shook his head rapidly to get the thoughts out. It did rectangle some of the knots in his hair which he had been viciously brushing out however. Shuichi wasn’t disinterested in him, he was being forced to do this. Maybe..? Kokichi took out he emotional distress on his heels which had taken the brunt of running away from staff already. Picking them up again, he was ready for the day. Another day of him and the prince ignoring eachother. It was for the best anyway…There was no chance with the King and Queen worshiping the ground Kaeidiot struts on.

Approaching his designated chair for breakfast, the faux princess glanced around the room. The other (previously empty) chairs were now semi-occupied with barons and other higher guests of the palace. The retainers of every one were standing and idly chatting to one another. Kokichi caught Miu talking vividly to Gonta who was chatting back even if a bit concerned. This made Ouma’s smile soften, at least Gonta was having a nice time in luxury.

Taking his seat, Kokichi idly looked over to his right which sat the much higher end of power. The King and Queen took up the very end, with the King at the head of the table and the Queen next to Kokichi. Opposite to “Kokomi”, Shuichi and Kaede sat side by side with Kaede droning on about something or other.

“You know Shuichi, that I really like the music culture over here! Did you know that I actually know piano? And I sing soprano! Isn’t that just wonderful! Oh, I can teach you today!”

Saihara seemed to visibly deflate at the slight bragging but responded cheerfully, “W-well maybe not choir but I’m up for learning some piano. I do enjoy that instrument..”

Akamatsu’s eyes lit up and talked on about the songs she has memorised. Kokichi rubbed his temples and stared at his reflection in the soup, this was going to be a long day…

************************************

It was currently 9pm and true to Kaede’s word, Shuichi had been with her the entire day much to the King and Queen’s delight but Kokichi was currently screaming into the duvet. The intricacies of the dress were jangling around and some threads poked and tickled his skin. Ouma couldn’t be bothered to take it off though, too busy mourning.

It was okay, he was expecting this, what he wants expecting however was a gentle knock on his door.

Kokichi sat up, tiara touching his eyebrows which were furrowed in annoyance. Who was bothering him at this time? Opening the door, he came face-to-face (or face to neck because he’s short) with the prince himself.

“Oh! Um, Kokomi-san! I, uh, I came to ask if you’d like to go out again? N-not out as in date or whatever but like-“ Saihara was cut off by the fake princess’s giggles.

“My, my! So bold, my beloved! I will have to decline your offer however since I was planning to go out with a certain pretty prince,”

Shuichi flushed and seemed to fold into himself, “S-so does that mean you’ll come along?” Kokichi didn’t answer but laughed again and hopped out of his room, acting like they hasn’t been ignoring each other for 2 days.

“So, where are we going Shumai? And without your retainers as well! How scandalous,” Kokichi was walking backwards through the polished rooms, nobody around to judge his unladylike nature.

“Um, well, technically its a surprise…” This caught Ouma’s attention. Ignoring each other was bad enough but now he was acting very secretive. No, that was just him over reacting. If Shuichi really wanted to surprise him then let him. The ultimate thief, Kokichi Ouma loved surprises after all!

The tapping of their shoes had grown louder through the empty towers.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they paced through doors, getting more and more extravagant as they continued. Somewhere along the way, Kokichi swears he can hear the faintest sound of music, etherial and sweet.

Shuichi, who had now taken the lead, stopped in front of a familiar room and looked at Kokichi expectantly. Kokichi examined the giant, almost gold, door.

“The ballroom?” Shuichi’s smile widened and he nodded before taking a key out of one of his pockets and unlocking the double doors.

Entering the dimmed room, the liar took in the gorgeous room at night. Candles had been lit and the light danced over the marbled walls, highlighting the sliver running through. The golden features were now illuminated by a similar honey glow. The whole room was in plain sight but now had a air of secrecy to it now that no people occupied it. It seemed so much bigger and… _forbidden_. And still, that wonderful tune seemed to have gotten louder, not overbearing but a lovely melody in the present.

Saihara padded next to him and took off the cape still hanging over him. “The music is from another room,a second smaller ballroom reserved for business dinners, they have a live band in their now. I suppose it echoes into here.”

He gently interlocked their hands and pulled Kokichi to the centre of the dancing area.

“This room was cleaned today and so was locked, ready for tomorrow but I have a skeleton key. I thought maybe we could have a- a redo of the gala. I didn’t make a very good first impression then and we’ve been avoiding each other so… Maybe we can try this again?”

A faint blush worked its way across Shuichi’s face, his expression sheepish but he pulled through and bowed deeply to Ouma. Still stunned, Kokichi stood frozen but quickly bowed back. The prince extended his left hand, no wedding ring yet. “May I have this dance, Princess Kokomi?”

How could Kokichi say no? He grabbed Shuichi’s hand and they pulled themselves together, mentally and physically. Ouma’s face was probably inventing a new shade of red right now but he could not are less. With a gentle hand on his hip and the other interlocking gracefully, the two started to sway to the music.

The gentle tapping of their feet echoed through the halls, swirling into the music overtaking the air around them. And yet, even with that much air, Kokichi found his breath taken away. Shucihi had a small smile on his face but was concentrating on the dance. A pair of heels and polished, black shoes intertwined with each other, legs weaving in and out to a rhythm. Saihara lifted up their interlocked hands and Ouma twirled, dress spilling out around him. A minor giggle whisped past Shuichi’s lips as Kokichi’s probably very odd expression.

There was no fight for lead, no weird slip-ups or a lack of ideas for what to do next. Both of them simply existed. There was no Kaede, no money, no crushing monarchies, only the both of them, dancing perfectly.

The music picked up slightly and so the prince flicked his body to ghost the other into a spin. Kokichi’s toes curled as he was literally swept off his feet. His tiara glistened in the low candlelights as he was lifted and hovered to the middle of the room. Once he was returned to the floor, the duo started a faster set of waltzing, spinning slightly faster. Footing ever so much swifter.

The climax of the music dulled to a slow halt and to end the song, Shuichi dipped Kokichi into a low stance; one of the prince’s arms into Kokichi’s back and Ouma could see behind him as he bent backwards.

Slowly being brought back up, the liar returned hushed upright, panting a little only to be met with Saihara’s face right there in front of him.

His honey eyes were swirling with delight and sparks of adrenaline made their way through. He could see into the prince’s soul with those eyes of his, they were so expressive. And they were getting closer.

Both of their faces were only an inch apart, Ouma could feel the other’s breath on his cheek. Were they going to kiss? Oh no no _no no right now? Right here? But it would be great…NO but maybe a little_ ** _ok ok here goes-_**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Yo, Shuichi, bro! I know you’re in there! Everyone is leaving and your parents aren’t too happy about you not being nowhere!”

“Unfortunately, he is right, Prince Saihara. We are required to take you back, like every night I may add. There are criminals loose, do you wanna die?”

Shuichi’s calm face quickly turned sour at the sound of his two retainer’s nagging outside the door. His gold eyes dulled down and flicked between Kokichi and the door. Pulling him upright, Shucihi left Kokichi standing there, in the middle of the ballroom, simply whispering to the latter, “Bye…”

Only after Kokichi returned to his room did he notice the skeleton key was hooked to one of the ribbons of his dress. It was the one Shuichi had used to get into the ballroom. Ouma couldn’t help but smile.

He now had the key to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 2,000 words? On a school night?! More likely than you think...


	10. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi, confused on what to do next seeks help form others although the information he finds might not be what he likes...

_The trees canopy blocked out the swirling night sky lingering above. Swirling violet and blue with stars of pure white twinkling on top of the forest. Below the towering leaves, two blurs of fur dashed through the trunks. Swerving in and out, jumping over fallen trunks, almost tripping over the webs of roots underneath their paws, it was a mad dash to…. “Where…where are we going?” The fox’s silver pelt sparkled from the small sections of light bursting through, panting loudly to keep up with his smaller comrade. The said comrade turned around to grin widely at him, also panting with his lower jaw obscured slightly with the scarf bouncing up. “We’re almost…almost there! We have to lose your….STUPID GUARDS!”_

_The sharp barking and growling of the guards that were posted outside the sliver fox’s door were cutting through the air. They seemed to be getting closer._

_‘Just keep running’ the mantra ran through the purple fox’s head almost as fast as he was actually running. He had to get the silver fox to safety. Why? It wasn’t important, it never was. It didn’t matter how precious he was to the owners of the castle, holding him there like an exhibit. He was precious to the checkered thief. So, so precious._

_The thudding of the guards paws crashed against the forest floor. Wasn’t it grass? It almost sounded like knocking….Did the guards know his name? He could here it louder and louder and louder…._

“Princess Kokomi-sama!”

Kokichi sat up straight in his bed, head bashing into Gonta’s as he went up. “Ow…..Gonta what are you doing here so early? And in a lady’s room? So un-gentlemen like!” The high pitched voice came so easy to him and a good thing too. He’s lucky that he simply crashed after the dance last night, the dress still loosely on him and hair extensions attached.

“Ah! Got is so sorry Princess…but it is time for break!”

Kokichi cocked his head to the side, confusion in his features. “Break? Gonta silly, we don’t have breaks,”

“No, no, Gonta was told by Kirumi-san that it was time for break, fast!”

Ohhh, breakfast. “Sure, tell the others I will be right down.”

And with that, Gonta bowed quickly and left, the door accidentally being closed louder than it should have. Ouma signed and let himself fall back onto his bed. The sheets smelled nice, slight hint of lavender, soft and smooth beneath him. He couldn’t help but rub his face into them. It was so soft and warm, silky in-between his fingers, like Shuichi’s hand.

He was suddenly back in the dance hall, Saihara in front of him, smiling and dragging him along to the melody surrounding him. It was so lovely, so lovely in fact that he temporarily forgot about the situation with Kaede, the trouble with him being a thief, the bad things back at home-

His hands ran over a wet surface as he touched his cheeks lightly. Pulling his hand back, grey smudges were placed along his palm. Was he crying? He’d have to do his make-up again.

He would have to do it extra well actually, it was time to hit the town streets.

************************************

This. _Was._ ** _Amazing._**

Strutting down the busy streets of the Vérité, he calmly observed the people going about their business. Marketstalls were set up, children running and playing, sellers counting the money and pedestrians trying to make it to one side of the road to the other. Pure, black stallions raced across the roads, pulling along fancy chariots, carriages, and hurling stock up hills.

Vérité was the largest town in the Saihara kingdom, being sat closest to the Palace. The size or liveliness of the people wasn’t what was amazing however. Ouma wasn’t being chased.

He had only visited Vérité once before in his life, at the tender age of 8 he nicked a loaf of bread for his hungry self. Of course, he got caught immediately, the sweet food ripped off of him and was kicked out of not only the town but the entire kingdom. Apparently, stealing isn’t exactly tolerated there better than other places. The Saihara kingdom was his last stop before arriving to his current home.

The Phantom Thief was a known criminal around here even if nobody acknowledged it, a potential threat but he would be caught as soon as he got in, surely. Well, here Kokichi was, idly staring at a tent placed in a nearby alley. This was his destination. Despite being short, he had to duck slightly to enter the tent, tiara scraping the sign above reading “Angie’s Fortune Telling (Atua approved!)”.

Pushing past the light yellow cloth of the outside, Kokichi admired the sheer weirdness of this stall fully. Unlike the yellow exterior, a royal purple was stitched to the inside, creating an almost black colour in the shrouded area. Ouma approved of the superior colour. Lanterns filled with fireflies were hung from the ceiling, paper flowers on the string. Crates were scattered around the carpeted floor, potions or marbled bowls balanced on top. In the middle of the room, a large table was sat, a deep blue cloth placed smoothly over it. A crystal ball was entered on the table, colour swirling, galaxies created and destroyed within the confines of such a small glass structure. And behind the crystal ball, a woman.

“Nyahaha! Atua fortold me of your presense today, Kokomi-san! Come in, come in!” The girl bounced on her seat, her two ponytails swaying and glistening in the gentle light. A blue flower crown shifted on her head as it strains to hang on with her movements. Kokichi hesitantly went with her request.

“Well then, seems your fortune telling isn’t as bullshit as I once thought. I don’t really partake in such…dare I say, desperate measures?” A _nihishi_ was spat in Angie’s face. Her wide smile still held perfectly.“Of course, of course! Atua will see what Kokomi’s future has in store.”

Angie repositioned herself on her seat, watching Kokichi sit down. She took a deep breath in and out before placing her hands on the crystal ball.

“Hmmmm…Atua is telling me…that Kokomi is staying at Saihara Palace…You are here for a purpose that even you do not know”

“Well of course I know,” Kokichi giggled nervously and prayed it wasn’t obvious, ew this magic stuff gave him the creeps, “I’m here to marry a very sexy prince!”

“You are here to steal something precious indeed, whether that is Prince Saihara or the royal jewels will be up to you. Oh! What else is Atua telling me? Hmmm…Nyahaha! You are a good liar Kokomi, even I didn’t notice but Atua sees all! Well done, Kokomi…..or should I say Kokichi?”

A long shiver crawled up Ouma’s spine at his given name mentioned. “Wow, Kokichi? I’ll have you know I am a princess and not a prince, dresses not dress pants thank you very much,”

Angie stared at him, unblinking. Kokichi decided to stare back at her.

“Well either way, top hat or tiara, your heart belongs to the prince, no? It isn’t rocket science, its chemistry! The chemistry of love is the one you seek!”

…What’s a rocket? Seems like something that space nerd would be into for some reason…

“It is clear to Atua that you love him and the unrequited may not be what you think. Another slip-up, another day, might be enough to come to terms with your gay…”

“What-“

“Shoo, shoo! Angie must prepare for another visitor! She has said enough and Atua is sleepy,”

And with that, Kokichi was shoved out of the tent and found himself back onto the alleyway. Kokichi was good at many things but dealing with people crazier than him didn’t happen often enough to deal with.

************************************

As soon as a piano crept into the liar’s ears, he groaned loudly and turned into the music hall. It wasn’t necessary, but it was a shortcut to the guest rooms and heels ache more than they’re worth. To the surprise of no-one, Kaede was seated at the grand piano, gloved hands pressing at keys; notes sharper than her tongue.

Maybe if he was quiet he could sneak around her…Dont be suspicious, don’t be suspicious, don’t be-

“Kokomi! Oh, Princess Kokomi-san! I have just received the most wonderful of news!”

A plastic-fake smile pulled onto Kokichi’s face as he spun around quickly.

“Really! You must tell me then, you know I love drama almost as much as I love torturing your retainer!”

“What?”

“Nothing! Do spill,”

Akamatsu shook her head rapidly and looked back at Kokichi. “Well, I was approached by the King and Queen today at like 11am which never happens and I was like ‘Whats going on?’ And they told me something great,”

Kaede took a deep breath, a smile still resting on her perfectly blushed cheeks. “They told me that I am officially going to get married to Prince Shuichi! Isn’t that amazing?”

No, no it really isn’t.

The fake princess wasn’t going to be a fake princess much longer. He pulled out the wooden drawer on his desk and rummaged through the different vanity equipment he had brought along to find some normal stationary. His door was securely locked, he had checked thrice.

At last, a plain piece of paper and a professional quill and ink set. Sitting down at his desk, he took a deep sigh and began to write. This had to be long and explain everything but also nothing at the same time. He can take his time, it had to be perfect.

************************************

Shuichi had briefly overheard the rumours that his parents had made their final decision with Kaede and was….bothered to say the least. It wasn’t that she wasn’t nice but rather no real fun. Speaking of fun, he had been meaning to talk to Kokomi-san about that key. He knew the prettiest view from a balcony up in the East Wing but it was only opened by a special key held by the King.

Anyway, he was going to talk to her now, seeing as the sun was only just beginning to set. If they left soon ,they would be there just in time for sunset. _And yet, the prettiest view had always been her…_ Blushing profusely, Shuichi opened her guest room to find…nothing.

Kokomi was gone, the clothes on the floor, small items taken with her, her bag and everything on her desk were just gone. Well, almost everything on her desk. Picking up an envelope he inspected it closely. _To my dearest Shumai._ Gently opening up the back, he slipped out the tan coloured paper and read it carefully.

In no time at all, Saihara had sped out the door leaving the letter behind him.

_To my dearest Shumai,_

_Hello again! I’m soooorrrrryyyy that I haven’t seen you all day. It must’ve been pretty bad to not be graced with my present for a full 7 hours, huh? Anyway, I’d better get to the point since you probably came in here and wondered where I am. Unless you were trying to spot me naked in here, pervert!_

_I’m leaving. For good. Wow, shocker. I heard through the grapevine that your sucky parents were marrying you off to Piano Freak. That made me so upset that I had to go. Tell Gonta that he’s fired, if he asks why then tell him it was because he was too good or whatever. Maybe hire him, he really deserves a good job…_

_Well, I’m not going to tell you where I’m going, that would be too easy. Instead, I want you to stay put and marry Kaede. She deserves you and you deserve her. You’re like a poster couple and the whole kingdom sure likes her more than me. It has nothing to do with you, Shuichi, you mean everything to me but it has to be this way. There is no way for me to fit in so it’s better to go whilst the concrete hasn’t dried yet._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Kokomi Ouma_

_P.s I love you! <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT CHAPTER ALERT WHAT IS THIS DEVELOPMENT IN THE STORY WHAT
> 
> Yeah but school is really kicking in but I will really try to post the next chapter in the next week. It's kinda really heavy tho so I might need a while to perfect it but yes


	11. Fake Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi goes through with his leaving plan...although he never actually leaves.  
> The only thing that escaped today was his lie.

_Purple paws fuddled with gripping the quill, feathers were meant for prey, not writing. How is he even holding this? He doesn’t have moving thumbs! Sighing again, he blinked back tears that now pricked at his eyes. He couldn’t cry, his beloved was sleeping right next to him. What a shame really, only a few hours out and it was the most fun he’d ever had in his life. He may never have this again…_

_But he had to go. He had to…Just run…._

_Run…_

_Running…._

Sweaty hands hoisted up the end of the dress as he ran as fast as he could. His heels had worn down by an inch by this alone, Kokichi was sure of it. The tiara had been long forgotten, the fake crystals discarded in one of those drawers they randomly place in the halls. This left his hair sprawled across the air and his forehead.

The ‘skirt’ of the dress was more of a hinderance that he had once expected, ruffles getting in the way of his footing. He couldn’t keep holding it up and expect a steady pace. Especially with someone chasing him. Who could it be? The whole guard? Wouldn’t that be dramatic, worthy of a true Phantom Thief.

Curiosity would kill the cat but it was aching at him. Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder showed a flash, a silhouette spending after him in the distance. The individual was too far away to specify any real features but no dress meant a male and they hd such powerful eyes even in the distance. Why, in the moonlight it could be seen as gold..en…

**_Shit._ **

This was just the adrenaline rush that Ouma needed to forget the dress thing and just sprint. The dress was already torn up anyway and would be thrown away after tonight.

A large, grand door stood far in front of him locked up securely. This wasn’t a problem either way as he could lock pick it but there was a faster solution. Inserting the skeleton key in the lock, a satisfying click boosted the liar’s speed again. The banging of the door that proceeded 30 seconds later was an indicator that it was safely locked up.

_Im sorry._

Letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, Kokichi relaxed slightly. It held. He knew Shuichi couldn’t get in as he had helpful informed him that only royals and the highest of officials have this skeleton key. And now he had that power, power fit for a princess.

_You should never had trusted me._

There wasn’t time to stop though, with the intensity of the banging and Saihara yelling, it wouldn’t be long until guards streamed through every space of this room. The remains of his heels clicked distinctly against the empty hall. Without the music of just a few nights ago, he felt empty.

_Without Shuichi’s hand in his, he felt empty._

Blinking back slight tears, Kokichi reached for the other door handle, only for it to jiggle ever so slightly. Ouma pulled back his still gloved hand in surprise.

“Kokomi-sama, we know you’re in there! Come out and we won’t have to take violent measures!”

“Sorry but there’s ditching my bro, you gremlin! Come out with your weapons up and hands dropped! …Wait-“

Ugh, those two rigid retainers… And by the shuffling also appearing in his hearing, they had back up too. Shuichi must have went round. Kokichi couldn’t dwell on it though, he had to hide. They surely had another key to the Hall. Think, Ouma, think think think… Where could he possibly hide in this empty hall, there was almost nothing in it!

************************************

With the door bust through, the guards finally moved in. Shuichi his nails hard in anxiety, what if they hurt her, they were going to arrest Kokomi. He really hadn’t meant to be loud enough to alert the guards but he couldn’t help it. He was worried for Ouma although from her perspective, it probably looked very much like he was chasing her. Idiot!

Well, he can fix it now, after all he had to be in this room. Guards were posted where he was originally, at the other door he had taken Kokomi. Took her there for the dance… God, what could have possibly driven her to this? It couldn’t have actually been because of Kaede’s claimed engagement right? _What could it be what our it be what_ ** _could it be-_**

“Room clear! Nobody is present in the area!”

What?

Shuichi ran up to the door and peered into the room, no one was present but the royal knights and other staff.

“What? No..no! I heard her in here! She was just in here! She couldn’t have left.”

“I’m sorry, your highness but there really is no sign of anyone in there. Maybe she moved out before we got here?”

That couldn’t be all that happened, he would find Kokomi.

************************************

There were almost no places to hide. Almost.

With a swift kick to the lid of the piano, Kokichi managed to crawl out again. Contrary to popular belief, you can fit into a piano, granted you had to be Kokichi-sized and be okay with lying on the interior which wasn’t comfy in the slightest. A very un-ladylike hiding spot but a very un-likely place for any workers to look for a runaway princess.

Said princess brushed himself off and spat on the piano on his way out, who cares about hygiene when Kaede’s pride and joy can be ruined? He was pretty sure she loved that piano more than Shuichi.

It would be easy to get out of the castle now, he hoped. The guards were too busy protecting Shuichi and the main exit that they were too busy to think about sticking around at all. There may be a lot of them but they are all incredibly stupid.

Well, gotta blast again. Eventually there donkey brains will catch up to them and return here. It’s better to go whilst you’re ahead. No depressing monologues in an empty room for Ouma.

He had never really seen the outside of the castle. Not as in the actual castle but instead the surrounding areas. Places near the Palace but not a part of it although it Amy as well be with that budget cast on it.

The entirety of the land from the Sahara Palace to Vérité was basically fancy gardens. Places for rich people to flaunt this cash by paying the entrance fee to sit around looking at flowers that grew in-between the city streets.It was vain to the highest degree. But…there was a desire to stay here despite it.

The night sky cast a great shadow over everything but a wave of fireflies twinkled around the air. It looked like the stars had been plucked right out of the sky and mingled with the cold frost of the season. Gonta would have loved this, going on about how bugs are very special and beautiful Lin their own way while placing a giant slide on Kokichi’s arm. He will still commit spider genocide but I guess the fireflies can stay.

Statues of random ambitious people were scattered around, some missing an arm or chipped largely in areas, fake draped covering the front of their bodies, but not their butts which Kokichi snickered at. Some one really built that with a straight face. An arrangement of trumpet lilies and bluebells were scattered in the flower beds, accented with flowered shrubbery. A small black gate separated soil from white pathways.

Again, however, he couldn’t give the gardens the admiration they deserved. He had to get further, away from the Saihara Kingdom. Away from his beloved. Go back to DICE and tell them of his failure. That he fell in love. The pity. He can see their faces now. It drives him to tears at their disgustingly sweet expressions.

He can hear footsteps again, light and sharp. The same calling of his fake name, softer this time but twice as much desperation. “Kokomi-san, please wait. I’m not angry I just want to talk to you…”

Kokichi can hear him, closer and closer still. Why does he want the comfort? He’s never craved it before. He gripped his hair extensions with his hands.

_You never got it from home._

His honey voice, sweet and gentle like his face, Soft like his eyes.

_You don’t deserve it, not after how you used them._

Shuichi’s gloved hand reaches out to touch his back.

**_Run._ **

Ouma reeled his back forward to get away from the touch. A hiss, breath sucked through the teeth, escaped him and he stumbled forward, starting to walk again. Shuichi gasped at the odd reaction and leaped forward again. He wasn’t about to lose Kokomi again.

This time, Saihara wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s chest, holding him to his body. The faux princess started to lash his body about, struggling to get away. He just wanted to get away.

Kokichi pulled his closed fists away from his hair quickly, twisting his head around,“I already told you! I’m leaving! I lied about loving you, is that why you’re chasing me? It was all a lie! I want to leave! I hate you, you know that? Ha-“

Ouma was cut off by the appearance of Shuichi’s stunned face. Oh….oh.

Looking down at the white gloves, the dyed hair extensions sat, ripped apart from his violent draw-back. Shuichi’s arms were pulled flush against his chest. The chest that was absolutely flat. The way he yelled was hardly feminine, dropping to a undeniably masculine tone.

“Kokomi…or whatever your name is…I think you did lie…but it wasn’t about how you loved me.”

Kokichi screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue if y'all lucky there might be a another update in the next 3 days
> 
> Also HAHAHA YES ITS TIME FOR THE GAY


	12. Tough Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the truth, the pair of them make sure there aren't any lies left between them.

Crying is something that is completely natural to people, it stems from pain and grief. Crying is something that comes out and reveals the deepest part of people, giving an insight to their should almost. Crying is something Kokichi Ouma is not familiar with. 

He had cried before, yes. As a child, weeping over the fact that he coolant find his other in the busy streets only to find her and cry again once beaten from running off. He would cry at hearing his ‘siblings’ scream at the presence of their carers, if they could be called that. 

As a teen, he never cried genuinely again. It was weak and only gave way to pity. He didn’t need pity, he needed respect. Kokichi had learned how to cry but fake. Tears were comically large and wails beyond need, it confused people. The toddler-like meltdowns became his staple and gave people the shock they needed to get them to do anything for him.  
Such fools. He pointed and laughed at them for that naive behaviour. He didn’t realise he was looking into a mirror now.

He didn’t realise that he was standing in the middle of a public garden, wanted by the King and Queen, sobbing, body only supported by the precious prince holding him.

And he stayed like that, tears streaming down his face and staining the ragged dress, cries dulling to dry heaving and hiccups. Snot was starting to come out as well and mingled across his reddened face. He must’ve looked disgusting but Shuichi didn’t care. He stayed holding Kokichi up, petting his hair and shushing him gently. 

They stayed like this for a while before Kokichi pulled away. Saihara seemed hesitant to let go and instead leaned his arms away for Ouma to wriggle around in his grip, turning to face the prince. Taking in a wavering breath, Kokichi started, “If-I- I can- I was going now. I will- I will leave and won’t come back, I swear- I’ve-“

Shuichi placed two fingers over Kokichi’s lips to hush him. “That won’t be necessary. I’m taking you back to the Palace. There isn’t a need to leave.”

Ouma trembled at the statement. He had never been seen so weak but he couldn’t do this. Not in the face in death, which his crimes would result in. “I- I understand. Heh..how many dates will I get with you before I am to be lynched?”

The rapid and a visible reaction to the statement, head reeling back and the strand of hair that didn’t lay flat spiked up. “N-no! I didn’t mean you will be killed at all,” his grip tightened on Kokichi, “I just think that we should talk about this instead of running away,” His eyes softened again as he gazed into the others eyes.

“Well, I guess if you insist taking me back to your bedroom then you need my actual name!” Shit, this was dangerous, but… I can trust Shuichi. I can. I have nothing to lose now, heh. The thief stepped away from Saihara and did a makeshift fusion of a bow and a curtsey. “My name is Kokichi Ouma, the very not princess!”

Shuichi giggled slightly, hiding it behind his gloved hand and bowed deeply in return, “Shuichi Saihara, Prince of this kingdom and better than everyone ever born.” He looked up again and smiled. “At least, thats what my parents want me to think.”

“Wooooow, your parents sound like assholes, would hate to sit with them for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day!”

“You haven’t had to live with them for 17 years, you don’t get a say.”

And like that, they had fallen back into their old joking again. It came so naturally and was a great distraction t the topic they were both avoiding. Now ditching the feminine voice, the notably deeper tone didn’t exactly fit the still regal get-up. I guess the gauge had to be ripped off the wound eventually. It would hurt but I guess it was only fair to give him that information. He had been forcing the prince to get wet dreams over a fake girl after all! Nishishi~  
“Hey, Shumai? You seem pretty chill about your favourite princess being a still favourite boy?”

The accused nervously laughed and held the nape of his neck, dragging it down to rest the hand on his collarbone. “Yeah, I was wondering when you were going to call on that. I was too nervous since this is a very odd thing to…disguise? Just…why?”

“A magician never reveals their secrets! Or is it rather a mage? Either way, Himiko owes me a 20 for that bet I won…”

The other sighed silently as Kokomi droned on about dice and cutting his finger? He really should have told him, he could’ve helped patched Koko- Kokichi up. Ugh, he was going to take a while getting used to that name. “Ok, here’s a deal…Kokichi. I will tell you whatever you want if you tell me whatever I want.”

Ouma rolled his eyes around quickly, humming loudly and bouncing on his feet. “Hmmmmm, well I guess that’s exceptable for me, if you grovel at the feet of your leader!”

“I thought you weren’t a princess?!”

“Theres a lot you don’t know about me Saihara-chan!”

************************************  
The duo started walking side by side slowly back to the castle. The cards had gone back to their original post (or as Kokichi was told) and everything would be back to normal and never spoken off again. Unless one of them was to slip up to the Royals which was a solid 92% chance.

“And then I hired Gonta who took on the job immediately with the promise of being a knight. I dressed up for the ball and the rest is history!” 

“…”  
“What? Don’t believe me? I wouldn’t blame you since I’m such a good actor!”

“Well….I think criminal would be better word…”

“My b-beloved Saihara-c-chan doesn’t believe m-me? WAAAAAAAAAAA!”

The prince spluttered and shook Kokichi who’s wails turned to laughter. “D-dont be so loud! Ouma-kun is technically a criminal but you- you’re special to me…”

Kokichi continued to giggle and bowed his head, the remains of the hair extensions covering his bright red blush. Shuichi was also blushing but instead fiddled with his crown and pouted. Cute. Special, huh? Imagine that. A thief and a prince. I had just told him that I had planned to ruin his family’s lives and he rewards me with his kindness? He’s lying to you. Think of your family. Think of how he might become your family.

Kokichi had to shake his head out of it for that one. What was he thinking? A boy and a boy getting married, yeah right. It was risky to begin with, disguising as a woman but now he was revealed with all his testosterone glory? No chance. Kaede was already confirmed to be his bride. It was time to get over a silly crush. So why does he keep going back and forth.

“You’re probably thinking about how the thing with Akamatsu-san is going, right?”

Ouma whipped his head around to face Shuichi who was gazing straight ahead. His expression as unreadable but his eyes swirled yellow and grey, a melancholy galaxy. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped and his hands crumpled the bottom of his suit jacket, showing his anxiety. The prince briefly glanced over to me for a split second and Kokichi took the opportunity to nod at him.

Taking a deep inhale, he began, “My parents do prefer Kaede-san over you, I won’t hide that, although I guess you know that already,” the smaller hid his anxious look with a wide smile and nodded enthusiastically, no words were needed, “Well, I had a…disagreement with that conclusion and decided to take my parents up on it before it was too late. That was the frost time I’ve ever agreed with them in- well- years! I don’t know if it was the Kaede situation or with you or that I just snapped but it felt great."

Shuichi let his hands fall back to his sides as he replied he was waving them about to emphasis his point. “It really felt- exciting…”

Kokichi stared intently at that dramatic telling, a slight tint to his cheeks. It was really odd seeing this naturally reserved and shy person burst into animated movements and such genuine joy at something so small yet so big. Is this how I look when I’m speaking?

“I’m just really happy about it, it probably won’t change their decision anyway but…they know what I think. I just feel really bad for…” Saihara looked over to gaze into Kokichi’s eyes, locking the eye contact the bluenette never gave. There was sadness in those eyes, Kokichi wanted to erase it. “you.” 

“Me? Nishishi, why? You’re the one having to marry that blonde bimbo and have that slutty retainer live near you. I would run away and live with a rat before that.”  
“You know maybe is could do that and live with you.”

“You calling me a rat!? That’s so rude of you! But true.”

“Well, I mean, I might have to marry her but I still am royalty. I have a nice home, maids for me, security, and will one day rule the kingdom. You, will be forced to leave and won’t have-well ANY of that, im assuming.”

Kokichi looked at the -suddenly very interesting- floor. Shuichi leaned over.

“You aren’t a princess to anyone, not even a prince now that I know that but you’re special to me and I want you to be happy as well.” Ouma snapped.

“What do you suggest I do, YOUR MAJESTY? Run away from your regal company and live in that hellhole again? Go back to stealing? You don’t know me, you don’t know what will make me hap-“

Soft lips suddenly met his, mid-sentence. Shuichi’s long eyelashes were now tickling his face as they fluttered close. Kokichi couldn’t even return the kiss, he was in shock. Funny, for someone who had always shown a distaste to sugar, he tasted so sweet. His words like honey spreading to his lips. Speaking of, they had just left his face. A soft blush had made it’s way across the taller’s nose and cheeks whilst the other was probably inventing a new shade of red. 

“Did that make you happy?”

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s face and pulled him closer. 

“Maybe~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha gay people go brrrrrr


	13. Burn It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi spend time together whilst Kaede isn't so happy...

A jewelled handkerchief smacked Kokichi in the face, cutting off his snores. The loud sounds of pacing and shuffling filled his ears as he awoke from his deep slumber. _Where was he?_ Removing the handkerchief, he glanced around to spot Shuichi who was the one having a nervous breakdown. “Shumai? Is the world ending?”

Saihara looked over to his now lover, eyebrows raising and then falling to a now gusty look for waking him up. `”Uh….no -well not for you. For me, maybe.” The ripe continued his pacing whilst fiddling with several pieces of clothing. He was gently mumbling _where did I put it_ to himself. Cute, Kokichi smiled peacefully and pulled himself off of the pillow. “Where are you going anyway? At-“ He whipped his head around to the clock, “Half past 7 in the freaking morning?!”

Shuichi snatched the handkerchief that Kokichi was still grasping onto and tied it onto his shirt collar. “Thanks for censoring yourself. _Why did I even throw this if I needed it?_ Also, begin. Royal means doing stuff you don’t want to do at ridiculous times in the morning, your not-majesty.”

“And being over the age of 16 means that you have to do stuff toy don’t want to at ridiculous times in the morning, your lowness.”

“Yeah, yeah your very clever and I’m now very late so ill be back soon, okay?” Saihara opened the door to Kokichi’s room, paused, and then removed his hand from the door handle, turning and skipping over to Ouma. A gentle kiss was placed on the tip of his nose. “Don’t break anyone else’s heart when I’m gone.”

An equally gentle giggle escaped past Ouma’s lips, “Okay, I’ll break their bones instead!”

Kokichi let out a further and more cruel giggle at the squeak Shuichi made at the comment whilst leaving. Hearing the door click, the liar’s expression softened. A hand went to touch the tip of his nose. Slowly dragging his middle finger down to caress his bottom lip. The lip was hot at the touch and the skin as ever so slightly ripped, Ouma bit his bottom lip even further. His entire face went pink at the memory of how the skin became chewed off, wasn’t himself anyway.

A sigh exited the lungs, his legs trying to find the entry to stand up. It kinda hurt. Less to do withhim and Shuichi doing unsavoury action and more to do with the fact that running in heels didn’t do well for his poor maiden legs…Althuogh he could technically drop the whole _Nishishi im a woman_ thing, at lest around the prince who had sworn secrecy for now.

**For now.**

Kokichi slapped himself, Saihara wouldn’t do that to him. Not until Kokichi was reay. Do I even have a choice? He had died to so many people about this. Important people. People that could decide to hang him with a wave of their hand. And they would kill him, surely.

…I guess just keep the everyday outfit. Shuichi had now instructed all staff to not enter Kokichi’s room after he had tried to escape. The staff were surely curious about why, where, when and how, nosy bastards. Removing the rude awakening of the maids and retainers (except for his cinnamon roll butterfly boy, he is never rude), Kokichi didn’t have a need to keep the girly pyjamas and casual wear. Well, as casual as you can get while maintaining your _absolute perfect reputation as a member of the royal family_. Ew.

Welp, no time like the present. Ouma rolled up all of the spare, expensive clothing and hoisted them into his skinny arms. Hell yeah, I have muscles! That was a lie though.

A snappy clicking could be hard though the halls, Kokichi’s new and repaired heels making the noise. The (also repaired) white ballroom dress was also back onto him and threatening to trip hi up with every step. The tailor had made it even longer than it already was, not compensating for how petite ‘Princess Kokomi’ would be. But can tall people fit through vent ways and escape like a rat through small doors, no. Exactly. Nice one, Kokichi. Thank you, Kokichi.

Ah, there it was. The laundry chute. It was relatively modern tech at this time and every person with more wealth than they did brains had installed one into their fancy houses. Run down for some poor maid to wash up to get their pitiful salary. Kokichi pulled open the handle to dump his old clothes. Goodbye, itchy tights, you won’t be missed. “You know, those clothes would make some other little girl happy rather than Kirumi-san.” A sweet, familiar voice piped up.

“Well, what do you suggest, Shuichi-chan? I go down to the peasants and say ‘Oh hey, guys, I know you suck so heres some things you’ll never have!’”

“If you wanted to say that you would love to but would cry because you love children, you could’ve just said so.” Shuichi blushed at he use of his first name.

Damn, he was getting good. Ouma bit his nail at Saihara’s estimate, it was very accurate but to be fair his lie was poor. Mission failed, we’ll get ‘em next time. In the mean time though, a certain filthy whore was trotting down the hall.

“Ah, Iruma-san, could you please take these down to the Tax Hall and give them to Chabashira-san? She should be there and loves to give the clothes to the little kids on the outskirts!”

“Oi, Shitty-hara, you may have my Princess wrapped around you rfinger but I don’t take orders from your tacky family so get someone else to handle your cum-soaked cloths, kay?”

“Hey, bitchlet! ROYALTY just told you to do your job so get on with it before I take you down to the kitchen , you fat pig.”

An appropriately pig-like squeal came from the retainer and she snatched the clothes and ran off down the hall. It was the opposite directing of the tax hall but knowing Iruma she was definitely confused. Probably off to her room for an orgasm, ewwww. Didn’t want the image of that in my head.

To cleanse his mind, Kokichi took his time to address Shuichi again. “So, why did you take the time out of your holy schedule to come and see me again?”

“Eh, this just felt a tad more important that sitting there eating scones and listening to my parents ignore the money crisis outside the castle.” The prince grabbed the smaller’s hand and started to tug him back to his guest bedroom. The ,said, smaller boy let out a _nishishi._

“I asked about me, not your daddy issues.”

“W-well, maybe I just wanted to see you again?”

“O-oh.”

God, was Kokichi weak. Both of the two idiots were blushing as they let themselves into “Kokomi’s” room. The duo sat on the bed, no words came to mind but the blood certainly came to their cheeks. Kokichi had never had someone admit to wanting to see him. Willingly. No tricks or ulterior motives. Or, at least he hoped not with Shuichi. His family was always very….interesting people. All of his biological siblings only interacted with him to steal from him or take their anger out. Kokichi couldn’t stop them.

When he took his small and fragile body to the streets, it was a life of dodging people who only wanted to harm him. When he met DICE, he finally felt safe, only a little, but safe. He grew a tiny amount and was confident. But the tyrants that sat their fat asses on the throne took every last penny from them. When DICE tried to take it back, their heads were wanted on a chopping block.

DICE had blamed him for this. Not any of the royals, Kokichi for what happened to them and how they could be killed any day. So Kokichi left them, went on his own and became the Phantom Thief, a single person of crime. When Kokichi had come home with money to try and make it up to DICE, it was too late. The last time Ouma had seen them was dead and rotting.

Kokichi could never had gone for any of the royalty on his current kingdom’s throne so he fled. Went far and wide and arrived at the Saihara Kingdom. Same lazy royalty. Same cruel punishment. He would steal every last penny from them and know what it was like to lose everything.

Well…that was before he fell in love.

Shuichi had changed everything. No one, **no one** had ever stayed with Ouma so how could he say that?

“Hey, um, Ouma-kun? Uh, i didn’t mean to say anything weird. Sorry, you’re crying…”

The liar reached a hand up to his still tinted cheeks, wet. Huh, when did that happen? Kokichi started to giggle ever so slightly.

“Well, Shumai, I guess I’m happy to see you again too.”

Both of them smiled at the other. Kokichi didn’t know who started it but soon they were both kissing, soft lips intertwining. Gentle nips and gasps came from ever so brief moments were they broke away from each other. Kokichi decided to push further and let his hands slide up to Shucihi’s face, a soft hum came from the taller boy. Not good enough. The smaller proceeded to push the other over, laying on top of the prince. This got a much more loud hum of surprise and Saihara opened his eyes to see Kokichi laughing.

With a small huff, Shuichi grabbed Ouma’s hips and flipped them around. Kokichi looked back at the bluenette, slightly stunned. “You know you’re still wearing that large dress. Let’s change you into something better…”

“What would that be, my prince?”

“You wearing nothing.”

“Sounds great!”

************************************

Kaede was not too happy at the moment. I guess furious is a much better word. She sat huffing in a large armchair in front of a fireplace which was crackling with light and heat. It was a good metaphor fr how her anger was spreading and destroying but she wants here to be poetic. Instead, a much more reliable source came running down the hallway if her suspicions were correct.

“H-hey, uh, Bakamatsu-sama! I got something for ya! Stop sulking and look at my rack! I mean…look…in general..”

Slowly, Kaede pulled herself from the soft chair and paced around to see her retainer, Miu Iruma, holding a pile of assorted woman’s clothing. Now this was interesting. Picking up a piece of this, it was a night gown. Way to small to be either hers or her retainers or even most of the maids.

“Hey, princess. It was Kokomi-san’s. I saw the prince and Kokomi talking whilst she was holding this.”

“Then how do you- nevermind, this is adequate.You may leave now, this will be taken care of, thank you.”

With a weird salute, Mui left and Kaede stood alone with a pile of clothes. She turned her the night-gown in her hand. It was soft and delicate. Easily flammable. So she chucked it on the fire. Akamatsu giggled far too kindly for the action. She tossed another piece of clothing in. And another. And another. And another. And another.

“If only, this could be you Kokomi-chan! If only…” Kokomi had been talking to the prince far too often for her liking. And after he tried to escape the freaking castle?! Bad news. There were only two items of clothing left in her hands. One of them was a violet corset and the other….

Kaede picked it up and inspected. Trousers. Certainly not a woman’s. But Iruma said it was from Kokomi. So this came from her room. A small slither of a label stuck out of the bottom. Akamastu turned the waist line of the trousers inside out and peered at the label. It stated,“Ew, perv, Nishishi!” Nishishi. **Nishsishi.**

Kaede giggled. “Oh, Kokomi, that isn’t your real name now is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA
> 
> Another chapter won't be out until definitely a week from now but I hope you enjoy fluff for the time being!


	14. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede makes a proposal at the deciding dinner. Looks like the decision will be a little more set in stone than Ouma thought.

_A small off gulped back a lump of anxiety as it padded back up the familiar staircase. Each step seemed to echo through the tower and yet his heartbeat was loud and clear in his fuzzy ears. Eventually, long after the pads of his paws were weary and blistered, a large door loomed over him once again. This time, he felt so small and weak and helpless. So out of control for what might happen next. The deep marks of the guard’s patrol were ingrained into the mud, claws visible in the scratched surface. The fox’s paws were only half as big and made nothing to even dent the dirt._

_He wasn’t really the heroic wolf everyone thought he was, some amazing beast that could steal anything and charm anyone. He was a pup. A defenceless runt of the litter who got a little too good at sneaking around. A mangy mut who fell in love to the only person that ever cared… Maybe that same person can make it go awa-_

**_He can’t._ **

Kokichi shot up from comfy position on his bed. A small murmur came from the person next to him, accompanied by shuffling and a small hum of contentment again. Ignoring the obvious prince lying next to him, Ouma slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, violet eyes locking on to an abandoned spiderweb on the ceiling. A fat spider sat in the nook of the web, legs curled out. The colour and anatomy were familiar. A lace web spider.

Kokichi grimaced as he recalled the memory of the spider. He had been shrieking in his room about the spider whilst Gonta tried to reason with him. Upon hearing more high-pitched protests, Gonta picked up the spider and put it closer to Kokichi. Ouma reluctantly went closer, it didn’t seem so bad…The spider had then proceeded to jump onto the liar’s dress and crawl away with set off tears.

It was weird to see such the species indoors however, they commonly live outside in bushes or other grounded plants. Outdoors, in general. _Where they belong._

And yet, Kokichi couldn’t help but relate to the state of that spider. Curled in a corner and not where its mean to be. Spiders are feared by a lot and whilst Kokichi can’t help but disagree, he knows internally that they are harmless and afraid of others. Kokichi is a spider, hated, discarded and living an utter lie. Ouma let out a harsh giggle. Sympathising with an arachnid, what had he truly come to?

Next to the spider web was a curvy, wooden clock; the lock bore a small pendulum rocking back and forth in a hypnotising motion. It read ‘8:28’, thirty two minutes until they were expected to be up and ready, and with the intricacies of dress-standards, that was cutting real close. Welp, its now or never. Emphasis on never because Kokichi might leave the castle. Happy thoughts.

Right on cue, the prince shuffled once again followed by a long groan. “Ooouma, is it mooorning yet?”

“Ouma? That’s Kokichi now right? I assumed we had gotten _close_ enough after last night. Nishishi!”

Saihara’s face went tomato-red at the comment and his previously squinted and tired eyes were pried open by the surprise. A choking, spluttering noise could be heard from his mouth still tucked under the covers up until the prince frantically dragged himself upright.

“No!” Kokichi giggled at the voice break, “Uh…I just I don’t want to get used to calling you Kokichi unless I accidentally spill in front of my parents today…Im not a good liar, you know that,”

Ouma merely hummed and spun his body around so his legs were hanging off the bed. Why did he have to be reminded again? Its inevitable and yet he can’t help but hang on to the fluffy feeling. Two thin arms slunk round his torso and her him loosely but still a hint of a firmer grip, like he doesn’t want to let go.

“If I had any choice in this, I would want you to stay here. I would choose it in a heartbeat. But its not my choice to make and my parents are as stubborn as I,”

His arms tightened around Kokichi ever so slightly, a tender constriction.

“The only thing I can promise is that I will try. I can try and convince them to do something else, like…like…” His voice slowly died off and Ouma could feel Saihara’s brain rack itself for compromises.

A deep inhale. “I know. I know.” Exhale. “But that doesn’t mean anything! Ill push that dumb blonde bimbo in the face and show her how royal I can be, with a public execution!” A twisted smile slipped easily onto Kokichi and he jumped up suddenly, the arms forced off of him.

Shuichi giggled behind his hand, “Which blonde bimbo are you talking about?”

“Eh? Shumai must know I mean both!”

************************************

The soft clinking of forks and hushed chattering filled the dining hall and was great for white noise to Kokichi. Focusing on making sure that he had remembered all the little jewels from his bracelets to his crown to his earrings to his necklace sitting on his neck in lieu of his scarf.

The absence of his scarf made him slightly uncomfortable as he felt too exposed, especially with Kaede looking at him. A look that said ‘i know your secret’ more than he would like.

Nervously, he flew his hands down to smooth out his skirt.

The re-sewn skirt was much softer than his previous one, the former being cheaper yet still looking fancy. Currently, Kokichi was smoothing out the slight wrinkles in the top of it from beneath his gloves. This shouldn’t have been possible since a napkin was presumed to be on everyones’ laps but Ouma was never one for social norms even when royalty was present.

Kaede eyes up his napkin which was still placed in a triangle under his cutlery and looked at him in vague disgust. He, in turn, pulled his left eyelid down and stuck out his tongue at her which earned a surprised scoff from her and a maniacal giggle form him. Clearing her throat, Akamatsu raised politely from her seat, grabbing her wine glass. She used her other hand to grab a fork.

Kokichi leant his head on his hand and put both elbows on the table, his face blank. What did she want now? Was she really that upset about the weird face he pulled? What a pussy.

Tapping the fork and glass together, a loud, ringing noise alerted the rest of the hall who were all present for the decision of Prince Saihara’s fiancé. A stupid thing to be excited for, in Ouma’s amazing opinion, but hey, they haven’t got anything better to do with their lives.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I firstly would like to personally thank you all for being here tonight despite the reason and the purpose for my arrangement here,” a cheer spun around the room, “secondly, there is a more pressing issue that I would like some answer to.”

The king, who was seated only two seats away from Kaede, raised himself up from his seat slightly whereas Shuichi slumped down at what the princess might say. “Princess Akamatsu, can this wait a bit later, we are enjoying our meal.”

“Oh, your highness I promise this is very important and won’t take that long, you will want to hear this! Well then, I would like to pay my greatest respect to the other person who has accompanied me through this journey of royal courting, Princess Ouma, please I really do thank you for the opportunity.”

Kokichi looked up at her, eyes devoid of any life or emotion. Empty and so was the silence in the room for Kaede to continue.

“If you would be so kind, I wish to take our relationship to the next level as even though you have lost this marriage exchange, we really do make great friends. So, if you would please,” Kaede’s pink eyes were strung violently, looking down upon the accused, “I would like to refer to you as what you actually are, boy.”

A beat.

Two beats.

Then anarchy.

“What?!”

“Impossible!”

“Who allowed this?”

“Boy! Huh, not even royalty!”

“A faker, a cheat! How did this happen!”

“Guards!”

“Are we in danger!?”

**“SILENCE!”**

A booming voice overtook the cawing of the barons who were bumbling around to stare at Kokichi. The Kokichi who’s face was now as pale as his dress. The Kokichi who was shaking. The Kokichi who was looking down to avoid the equally terrified gaze if his secret lover sitting across from him.

King and Queen Saihara had risen fully from their seats, overshadowing the entirety of the the hall’s guests and the smug looking Kaede. “Princess Akamatsu, elaborate on this said…intruder…”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure,” sang Kaede, sneaking a glance at Ouma’s face which proved uselsss as his bans overshadowed his expression, tiara falling down slightly.

“I had found multiple items of men’s clothing in Kokomi’s room. Inside, the label read that it was her- his-“

  
“Why were you going through my stuff in my room! Thats a violation of my-“

“If we were to talk about violations,” spat back Kaede, “we were to be talking about how you snuck into the royal castle, brainwashed the prince, tricked the king and Queen and leached of them in hopes of stealing everything, am I right? You wanted everything for yourself like the greedy, pathetic liar you really are!”

The room was quiet as Akamatsu’s hissy tone bounced off the walls. Even Miu, her retainer, was stunned to silence at such harshness. “U-um..i mean…i got a little carried away- but everything I said was true.”

The King’s head turned slowly to look down upon Kokichi who looked entirely too small for someone as bubbly as them. “Well, Kokomi? Whatever your name is?”

“…”

“Right. In that case, we call for immediate execution, tomorrow at dawn.” The Queen stated bluntly.

“If you’re going to kill me then can you make sure Kae-idiot isn’t invited to my funeral? I can’t be associated with someone like hr on my special day, y’know?” A familiar and yet much more masculine cackle sounded from the fake princess’ mouth.

The pianist blinked slowly and faced the Queen who raised her hand to the guards. And like that, still smiling and laughing, Ouma was dragged away. No struggle. Why wasn’t he struggling? Why wasn’t he trying to escape? Running for the hills?

If he did escape, what would be the point? No one is there for him back in his home town. No one cares about him. Only Shuichi is left. And he will never truly be his.

Nishishi, what despair…

Ew, that word is cheesy.

************************************

A soft hum sounded in Shuichi’s left ear. An equally soft hand reached out to confine his shoulder, and yet Shuichi didn’t look, all other senses deprived of him as he watched helplessly as the liar got dragged out, still giggling to himself. The touch, the voice, everything about Kaede was soft and yet it stung like a viper biting onto him, waiting to be thrown off.

Saihara wrenched his shoulder away and made his way over to the King and Queen, not his parents. Not by showing someone that cruelty, that malice to someone who he desired.

He knew, deep down that maybe it was irrational, Kokichi had sneaked into a palace. Been deceitful to everyone about his identity. Posed as a royal. And despite that, anger boiled inside of the prince to the harsh treatment to Ouma, to the people that came before Ouma, to each other, to their subjects and to himself.

If there was one thing that Kokichi had taught him, t is that to be truthful, you font need to tell the truth, not really. To tell the truth after previous lies, it was a confession. A monologue of desperation, stemming from guilt, a seek for progress and to help. It didn’t help anyone but the people holing the puppet strings for the person of which they had lied, how dare they. A break through a mask that was put there for protection, whether good or bad.

_Lies were criticised. Shuichi, himself, loathed them. In the face of who Kokomi really was, he had almost cried. But seeing Kokichi’s face, the fake princess hadn’t even said a word and yet Saihara saw nothing but the truth. Was it the truth fo his person? His soul? His identity? Are they even distinct?_

The Queen middle looked over to her son, eyebrows lowering slightly at whatever expression he was probably making. _Do I see myself lying?_

The King faced his heir as well, the other barons muttering around as their focus directed to the supposed victim of the situation. _Do I see Kokichi telling the truth? Are they even really different?_

“Shuichi, I don’t suppose you now about this? That must’ve been really hard for you but at least now you won’t have to associate yourself with that…kind again. I always suspected something of that rat,” The last word was spat out and the Queen exaggerated this by grasping the heavy necklace. _Don’t worry Kokichi, you lying little fox who I adore so much._

_I will escape from my tower and reveal the truth._

_************************************_

Tired.

Kokichi was so tired.

Normally, he (the hero) was supposed to escape in some wacky and clever way and go defeat Akamatsu delivering some quippy line about how he wasn’t just a boy and then live happily ever after with his prince.

But he wasn’t a hero, Kaede was right and he was just a boy who fell in love with someone who he didn’t own and who he wouldn’t marry. He felt stripped of everytihng, his smile, his laugh, his confidence and his expensive dress (yes that was VERY upsetting) and was left in whatever the guards found in his room. All that left him was tired.

A tired and sad little boy who couldn’t let go of his dream of glory and being something other than a runt and a disappointment.

How funny….. that crazy lady Angie was right, why was he here really?

If felt like someone was tapping into his head with an ice pick, Kokichi swore he could also hear it.

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Like footsteps.

Tap tap taptaptaptaptap. Like footsteps getting quicker.

Taptaptpaptaptpaptaptpaptaptap. Like two sets of footsteps getting quicker and now all he can smell is perfume and bugs- wait.

“Hey, shota-bitch! Stop following in losing your boy-toy and get up and out of here!” A familiar and annoying voice was whisper-shouting and rattling the bars.

“Gonta agrees that Ouma-sama must come with us, we are here for brave rescue!” A much more familiar and welcome voice sounded and was trying much harder to be quiet but the poor guy didn’t recognise volume control

“I’m not ‘Ouma-sama’ anymore, didn’t you hear? Im a fraud that is due for his head being chopped off tomorrow morning… I just think I look better when my dad is attached to my neck but if they say differently.”

Shuffling. “Gonta think that Ouma-s-san is important, even if he lie! He show Gonta kindness and respect and allow Gonta to try and be gentleman.”

“Bug-boy is right, you still exist and a trial is like, the law or some shit. My princess hasn’t got a rack or a brain, i’ll tell ya that!….And Gonta and I care about you even if we all don’t show it around here. Not around those pompous royal assholes! Let’s go kick their flat asses, ha ha!”

Ouma hesitated and turned his head around to face them beyond the prison bars, “Can- can I steal their crown and knock them out with it?”

“If you get out cell then Gonta will protect Kokichi like true gentleman!”

“Can’t argue with that!”

Kokichi was tired, but he would see another day.

_(“How did you even get past the guards down here? There were at least 3 protecting this corridor.”_

_“Me and Gonta sweet talked them into giving us the keys, HA! Im such a flirty masterpiece!”_

_Kokichi found that the sweet-talking was very effective when passing three unconscious bodies sprawl on the floor on the way past.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever to make and its only part one of 2 and then another chapter after than and maybe a bonus chapter I am tired but I will finish this if it kills me.


	15. Courting in Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi stands up against his parents and Miu gets stuck. That's it, thats the chapter.

“IN ALL MY YEARS OF PUTTING UP WITH YOU, THIS HAS TO BE YOU’RE WORST STUNT!”

The deep voice boomed to and drowned the surrounding cacophony. The shout rang in Shuichi’s ears, herds of memories pushing away and into his vision, scurrying away from the sound. Still, he couldn’t let the fear of this exact scenario curse him anymore. It is a sweet irony that yelling is a lot more scary in the moment.

“Father, you’re shouting won’t put me off, I assure you that-“

“You don't have the right to call me that now. If you want to associate with peasants then you shal be treated like one!” A vicious snarl accompanied the voice. Spit flew out and narrowly avoided his face.

“I have provided everything for you, you live better than anyone here!’

Hissing.

“And yet you find peace in lazing around with slaves?”

Growling.

“Not from this kingdom? Not even a woman?!”

Screeching.

“For this insolence I would have given a greater punishment but you must be wedded soon. In that instance, then I decree that you’re little criminal to be killed in front of you to teach you a firm lesson.”

His father grew closer to him and lowered his head to Shuichi’s ear. Saihara could only pray he couldn’t hear his frayed breathing.

“A shame it couldn’t have been you instead. You may be my only child but it would’ve been better to have none to begin with.”

The prince’s heart stopped a moment. Satisfied with his reaction, the King turned around and stood up straight again. No blood, no life, compelled over him. Only cold. The cold turns to numb. And the numb turns to **fury**.

“Good….”

The powerful steps pause.

“…What did you say?”

“I said….good. I didn’t want parents like you either.”

A flash of…something went through his father’s eyes. In turn, his mother’s darkened. The guests positioned around the room were standing still, not daring to move an inch. In this effort, there expressions and open mouths also stayed poised.

“I don’t want you to dictate my life or anyone else’s ever again. Your’e all selfish, greedy, egotistical brats who have never shown an INCH OF COMPASSION TO ANYONE BUT YOURSELVES!”

The venom in his own voice was clear but he could care less. The wince on Kaede’s face was worth it as she approached him slowly. “S-shuichi this is a tad irrational r-right? Maybe its hard t-to come to terms that Kokomi was actually a-“

“I knew Kokichi was a guy!”

For what felt like the millionth time today, silent overtook everyone. Only now the crown prince had admitted to what is essentially treason. In front of the King. In front of everyone.

Saihara’s mother stepped forward, unlinking her arm from her husband. “Shuichi, you do know you have admitted that you… supposedly _knew_ of the boy’s true self?…And you accepted it and continued your little courting anyway?”

Shuichi felt his heart drop down to his feet, blood feeling like its pouring away. His voice seemed to pull back into his throat, yelling at himself to run away and cower in defeat. But he had come too far to deny himself for this. For his freedom and everyone else’s.

“Y-yes. I am.” Deep breath in. Deep breath out. He turned around to face everyone, briefly glancing over his shoulder to glare at his parents and Kaede who all had a variant of disappointment on their faces.

“As you all know now, Koki- Kokomi, as you know… _them_ , was an individual who snuck into the palace under false pretences as royalty and stayed here for several weeks undetected.” The crowd that was listening intently shuffled around and muttered disapprovingly. Whether about Shuichi or Kokichi was unclear.

“He was a thief. Came here to steal the riches, that is what he said-“

“So you admit treason against the crown. Your _own family_ -“

“ _Let me speak_.” “Let him speak.”

Akamatsu and Saihara both seemed to have hissed at the King who looked back in shock. The look of surprise slowly melted into anger but he didn’t utter a word and looked his eyes back onto his son. Shuichi glanced over at Kaede who was staring back intently, tears pricing at her eyes. He found himself feeling a little bad for her but passed on.

“Kokichi may have came here to steal but the only thing he has stolen here…is my heart. He didn’t take a single item from here and gone away. He has committed a crime, yes, but not the one you think for. Over the time he has stayed, he has shown nothing but kindness for me and respected me in a way that _some others_ maybe have not.”

Shuichi wasn’t facing her but could practically feel Akamatsu wince.

“Over the course of time, Ouma-kun has been admittedly successful in winning me over.” He turned to glare at both his parents who were blank faced. “You told me whoever was accepted to stay here can try their hand at courting me. You didn’t state royal or not and left the decision to me. I am deciding now. And I will not submit my hand in marriage to someone who attempted to sway me so viciously.”

Kaede was practically sweating, “Shuichi-san, l-lets talk about this **please** -“

“I would gladly choose Kokichi Ouma despite everything. That’s my final decision.” The crowd’s shocked gasps covered Saihara’s own ragged breathing that came out immediately after. A bud gulp from him forced Shuichi to turn around and glare back at his parents. His father looked positively furious, barely holding it back and his mother…

“Settle down, everyone please. Settle down.” The queen raised her hand and waited patiently for several seconds. Upon silence, she continued, moving forward slowly. Something about his mother had always seems sort of creepy. She didnt walk. She instead slinked like a snake, moving fluidly but too smooth for any human.

“Prince Shuichi had certainly made a-how would you put it- bold decision.” Her voice hissed out, sickeningly passive and dripped with honey tones.

“However, as much as you seem passionate about this, it simply won’t do. I’m so sorry but law states that relationships of a -ah- homosexual calibre are strictly forbidden.” A cruel giggle. “I mean, who would continue our blood line? And with someone outside of royalty or even high status? No, ha, no, no, no.”

The crowd around him seemed to fade out and could feel himself curling inwards. Paralysed under his mother’s gaze. “I mean, you said he was a thief, Shuichi. Why would he like you, come on now, really? He wants our wealth. Marriage fro riches and he flee. I’m **protecting** you.”

She leaned in close and her neutral face turned to pure fury. “Now take it back and marry Kaede before _I make you_.”

Deep breaths. Just keep breathing. “No.”

The anger wilted away from her face and she backed up as fast as she went in. A couple slinks backwards. “Oh. In that case,” she closed her eyes briefly and tilted her head back to look down at Shuichi. “I’ll uphold my promise.”

She raised her hand.

**_SMACK!_ **

Shuichi’s shaking arms stayed clinging to his head but no strike came. Confused, hep eked out and then finally lowered his arms.

The queen was bent over, facing the floor and arms outstretched. All over her hair, back and shoulder was grape juice that stuck to her clothing. His mother’s crown had shattered a few gemstones from crashing to the floor. And, Saihara chuckled at this, a black footprint was planted on his mother’s upper back.

His mother, after a few moments, flung upright again, steam practically pouring out her ears. “WHO DID THIS?!”

“Now that’s what I call a drama queen, Miu?”

“Hell yeah! I’ve never seen a lady look so angry in her life, and not about sex, HA!”

Upon a giant swinging rope (chain? Weird amalgamation?) Kokichi and Miu were holding on and cackling loudly at the Queen who was raging quite hard. She gasped quietly att he sight of a bucket in Iruma’s hand and coal-dusted boots on Ouma’s feet.

“YOU ABSOLUTE VILE EXCUSES FOR PEOPLE! How DARE you insult me! Iruma! What are you doing, ill have you exiled!”

“Go ahead, lady, you aint my royal. Plus, Kaede has kinda been making some not very sexy decisions lately. Some tiny plans, just like her rack.”

“Miu, i- i don’t know what I did to hurt you but I swear I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. I- I…I was just trying to help my family, this is what they wanted.”

Kokichi leaped down and landed on both feet like a cat, the crowd parting like the red sea as he strutted through. He was borderline skipping as he reached Akamatsu who was trembling, thoughts racing in her head. Ouma went up on tip-toes and yoinked Kaede’s crown off her head (which had gotten tangled in her ahoge). Just for the fun of it, Kokichi exaggerated the action with a raspberry in her face. Humming happily, he daintily placed it on his head and skipped again up in front of Shuichi.

“Guys, gals and non-binary pals, I’ve come to make an announcement. Yes, I planned to steal some jewels but that’s all in the past, right? Forgive and forget? I don’t care either way. I love this pretty prince here and no rule says I have to be royalty, its just these sleazy pricks who told people that to steal your money.” He gestured to the King and Queen who were just observing slack-jawed.

“But wait!” A random distraught woman gasped through the people, “You’re a man! Who will continue the royal bloodline?”

“Please,” Kokichi rolled his eyes so hard it hurt, “Royal blood doesn’t mean jack. It’s how you raise the brat. If it was judged by that then these two idiots wouldn’t be in charge.”

Dramatic inhale. “Now, I will be taking my boyfriend and come back when this abusive bitch has finished her tantrum.” Ouma moved like lightening, quickly scooping up Shuichi and with a flourish of his cape and smoke, he vanished.

The whole food hall was silent. Even the maids didn’t dare move, quietly peeking through the doors. Cutting through the thick tension, a Miu’s voice rang out. “Um, can any of you fuckers help me down? I’m scared of heights…”

_************************************_

Kokichi’s breathing was in perfect sync to his heavy footsteps. His coal-stained boots made imprints of the concrete but he didn’t care at the moment, they will fade in time. Ouma clung a bit tighter on Shuichi who was still coddled in his grip.

“Kokichi, we can slow down now. We’re out.”

The thief slowed down and placed Saihara delicately on the grass and sat next to him, legs crossed. “Well then, that happened.” Kokichi ran a hand through his much shorter hair. He had torn out his hair extensions whilst preparing that stunt with Miu.

“Yeah,” Shuichi’s face was shining with excitement, “But it was, like, the best thing that ever happened to me. Heh, you really told them off.”

“Well, they deserved it! The look on their faces!”

The pair of them giggled for a while at the memory of it but the prince’s expression silently wilted into something more melancholic.

“Hey Kokichi, you know- you know if you really didn’t want to stay here than you don’t have too. I know you need money and maybe return to your home. Or, or I don’t know…I wouldn’t want to be tied down here if I was you. So I’m saying its ok to change you mind,”

Ouma’s eyes of surprise softened and he gripped onto Shuichi’s hand.

“I don’t need to go out anymore. I’ve found a new treasure right here.”

_************************************_

_“Kokichi how did you manage that rope stunt and the disappearing thing? There was nowhere for that rope to appear or for us to go…”_

_“I got a certain overzealous mage to help me out.”_

_“But Himiko doesn’t like you.”_

_“I bribed her very handsomely! I am a master negotiator Shumai, you must know this now.”_

_“…you stole her hat didn’t you?”_

_“…….Yeah…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA IM BACK AND FINALLY GOT MY ACT TOGETHER
> 
> Anyway, next up is wedding time baby and if I don't die it should be posted soon enough, missed this fic so im in the zone.


	16. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple get a happy ending.

“Kaito! Not so tight!”

“Hold still man! It’s a tradition for the best man to tie the tie for tying the knot. That sure is confusing isn’t it.”

Shuichi huffed and pulled away from his best friend, adjusting his crown from slipping down further. “No, it isn’t tradition. You’re just too stubborn for me to disagree with you and live to tell the tale.”

Momota seemed to physically draw back, spluttering in betrayal, “Me? Stubborn? Shuichi, I uphold all traditions and I swear this is an actual thing that I am OBLIGATED to do as your best man.”

Saihara laughed briefly, more like a large puff of air out the nose but enough for Kaito to let out an amplified gasp at the action. “I’m going to redo the tie by my own accords this time. If you wanted to be helpful then you could tidy your own suit.”

“What’s wrong with my suit?!”

A lot, was the answer but Shuichi felt it was best not to say that out loud.

Kaito’s suit jacket was sack in build and the coat tails were long and thick to the point of almost reaching the back of his knees. His trousers were rolled at the bottom and pockets were full of who knows what. His tie was tatty and so tight it could strangle. For a nice change, his shirt was spotless but hidden under silver pins that were there for…some reason.

Oh, did he also mention it was completely maroon?

“It’s…fine, Kaito but maybe not something you would wear to a wedding. Look, just- touch up a bit. Maki will be there and I heard she was hoping to catch the bouquet, if you know what I mean.”

“R-really?” Momota’s voice had shrivelled into a squeak and cracked. Embrassed, he cleared his throat, “You think. Maybe it wouldn’t be so soon? Yeah, yeah! I can do that! She really said that though?”

Saihara turned around to face the retainer again, smirking. “No. Just wanted to see what you’d say.”

A shameful whine. “Kokichi has been rubbing off on you too much, man. You won’t even join night training for you dinner dates or whatever now.”

An embarrassed giggle pushed through the prince’s throat as he gathered his crown and wriggled it onto his head snuggly. “Well, wither way, Maki probably would say that if you asked. Just not to anyone because you know, it’s Maki Harukawa.”

“I suppose…WAIT NO don’t think of that! This is your big day, I’m helping you get ready and I just happen to look way more manly!”

Shuichi briefly rolled his eyes mirthfully and brushed off the end of his suit jacket, doing a brief, anxious spin in front of the mirror. The two men broke off the playful banter to attend to how they looked. Saihara had never been one for appearances but this felt so much different.

He could only imagine how much Kokichi was fussing over himself. Not that he would need to.

A calm voice made it’s way into the room. “Your majesty, almost everyone has gathered in the hall, perhaps you should head over to announce the event’s start?”

“Ah-yes, thank you Tojo-san.” The maid nodded politely, a small smile present on her features which Shuichi knew was restrained excitement. A warm feeling crept over him knowing of her approval, she was almost a secondary mother figure to him despite being fairly similar in age.

Shuichi’s wide smile twitched slightly as he recognised the title of ‘your majesty’. He was not used to such a higher up title. Sure, ‘your majesty’ could be used for a prince and he regularly got pestered with the grandeur of it. But now it seems to carry more weight to it since…

Well since he became King.

Saihara had held the throne for a little while now, 5 months to be specific. Whilst his wedding was originally going to be 3 months ago, people weren’t exactly thrilled to hear from the nobles that two men were getting married. Especially a boy that wasn’t royalty or even from this kingdom. It was pushed back and pushed back but hey, the King needed a spouse.

Shuichi had also been waiting because being king is harder than it looks. As a prince, all he really needed to do was smile and go to places and not cry when people crowded him. As a king, he was constantly swamped with paperwork, mostly people asking or money but in really fancy ways which is frustrating at best. Luckily, he did have help.

Even at 18 years old, he was credited with doing a better job than his parents. Whilst he would laugh off these claims, a small part of him agreed,

After the situation of Kokichi effectively kidnapping him for 12 hours, his parents took the brunt of outrage from the public. Gossip spread like wildfire and the citizens were not happy to find out anything about how his parents acted. That and the frequent arrests, refusal for trials, horrible taxing and abusive tendencies. Shuichi really could go on.

In any case, they were exiled after what was effectively a revolt and placed Saihara in charge which was _absolutely terrifying_.

“Shuichi? You heard her right? It’s time to head to down.”

Oops, he really went off track. “Ah, right, you go ahead. I want to have a quick walk before, calm the nerves a bit.”

“Sure thing but don’t take too long. A proper groom always arrives early. The day before if necessary.” Kaito puffed out his chest in a weird feeling of pride and scampered off to the wedding hall.

Shuichi let out a full body shiver and left the room, swiftly, the door was closed quietly behind himself. Small, hurried steps could be heard echoing through the halls as he sped-walked amongst decorated pillars. Saihara couldn’t have possibly been aware but royal weddings were big and even rooms nobody would access were embellished. This definitely included this hallway where blue and purple flowered hanging baskets were hung under every torch stand and white lace was strung over windows. It invoked the feeling of pure joy for just being there.

One room on the way caught his attention. Unlike other rooms where the doors were locked shut (as guest were walking through this hall), this room’s doors were wide open, pressed against the walls with ropes tying them there. A small sign was propped up on the door ‘Gift room: may all guests who hold a present for the couple please pace them here, thank you.’

Oh, the gift room. Shuichi’s checks darkened with a scarlet red. People really bought gifts for them? He decided to peek inside along the way.

It was a small, pure white room; the inwards of the room were simple yet cute in an odd way. Pushed against the wall, a clothed table sat and on top was a huge pile of presents stacked over each other. The heap also spilled out onto the floor, a separate box being used for letters.

In front of the pyramid-like structure of gifts on the floor, a familiar looking blonde was crunched down and fiddling over a rectangle shaped box in her hands.

“Kaede-san? What are you doing here?”

The princess in question whipped around and nervously giggled. “Hey, Shuichi-san! Um…congrats on becoming King! That’s so great, really. I, uh, came to drop off a gift for your wedding, if that’s alright.”

“Of course. I’m glad you’re here.”

A subtle look of surprise flashed in Akamatsu’s eyes. Her grip tightened slightly on the carefully wrapped gift. “Really? But I thought that…Shuichi, I know that what I did seemed really irrational- and it was! But I only wanted what was best for our kingdoms and I didn’t want to disappoint your parents…I was scared and I hurt you and Ouma-san. For that, I apologise.”

She bowed deeply. Saihara sighed and took the present from her hands. “Kaede, I forgive you. I know what you did and honestly, I don’t care anymore. We were both angry and frustrated with our situation and trying to make do.”

“Whew, that makes me feel a LOT better about showing up. Palace looks great by the way, I must compliment Tojo-chan if I see her.”

“Yeah, uh, by the way, where’s Miu? She was still employed as your retainer, right? She should be with you?”

_************************************_

“Hold still, you little, whiny bitch!”

“No! I don’t want your grubby, cum-stained hands all over me! It hurts!”

Miu parted from trying to stuff the article of clothing onto Kokichi in favour of grabbing a sharp pin. ‘If you don’t start behaving, you won’t have anything to go to your wedding in!” She paused and then moaned, “Maybe it would be better if you went nude.”

Kokichi gagged silently and went back to adjusting straps around his waist. The main outfit was on, it was just little details and accessories now. “As much as that sounds funny, I would like to not kill my boyfriend on our wedding day.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I would prefer not thinking about how you of all people snatched a man. You don’t even have tits.”

You don’t need boobs for someone to like another person, I think it’s more of a ‘you’ problem.”

“You calling me a slut, Cockichi?” She pointed the pin at Kokichi again but started fumbling with ribbons instead.

“I didn’t say that but its definitely what I meant.”

A mix of a moan and scoff from Iruma pulled a _Nishishi_ from Ouma. He walked over to the mirror and did a dramatic spin, posing at the end. The outfit he was wearing was a good fit and looked very glamorous if he said so himself. And it better look good for the amount of time the tailor spent cuffing over him and poking him with needles and measuring tapes. Shirogane,, was her name? Annoying voice but fast sewing. Barely worth it.

“Got to hand it to you, shota, Saihara’s gonna faint when he sees you.”

“You think so?” Kokichi mumbled into his sleeve, nervous but struggling to hide it.

“Yeah. I know so.”

_************************************_

Shuichi fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, tracing his fingers around the button of it. Kaito, who was rocking on his feet, was blissfully unaware of the anxious mess next to him. If he wasn’t standing in front of an excited crowd for his wedding then he would probably be crying.

Everyone was now gathered in the hall ,even Miu returning to her post next to Kaede, a smug grin planted on her features. It was showtime so why did he feel like he wanted to dig a hole and die in it? He was happy it was just so entirely nerve-racking.

“Anxious for your ceremonial event, huh? Atua says he will make sure all goes well on this blessed day! Angie is sure of it!” The priest cut through his thoughts with a perky and young voice. Shuichi wrenched his head around to look at her, or look down, more like.

“Um, thank you?”

She laughed a hearty _nyahaha_ and flapped her yellow coat around excitedly. Her two white pigtails narrowly missed Shuichi’s face but her childish giggled were cut off by music suddenly coming on.

It was time to begin this.

The people attending quickly hushed up as the music continued into a more gentle tone and the huge double doors were pulled open at the end of the hall. One by one, the processional guests made their way down the isle.

Maki walked rather gracefully down the isle first, poised and rigid with her eyes seemingly closed. Her cheeks were the only thing giving away how flustered she was, matching her dress in its shade of red. A few weeks prior, Kokichi had rather surprisingly made maki his maid of honour despite her threats to him before. She had been weirdly passive ever since.

A rainbow of flowers was tucked in her hands and flat against her chest as she took he replace on the opposite side to Kaito and the priest (Angie, she had said).

Himiko was the designated flower girl and she came next, tiredly making her way down…or rather Tenko ran down the isle carrying Himiko whilst she tiredly hung there clinging to her hat. At the end of the isle, Chabashira dropped Himiko who slowly removed her hat and pulled flowers out of it, flinging flower petals everywhere. The crowd gasped in amazement, but only Tenko could really be heard.

Next up was what Shuichi had been waiting for, and that thing was amazing.

_************************************_

Kokichi had never been well-liked wherever he went, manipulative, liar, horrible, annoying, he had heard it all. So he was honestly stunned when Gonta said yes to waking him down the isle. Kokichi hadn’t known Gonta all that long, he was originally only a vessel for leeching money and taking him around everywhere and yet he felt oddly attached. He was just too nice for his own good.

Ouma had also refused to have any bridesmaid or whatever the equivalent to them was. He had said “I don’t want any glorified toddlers with me, I’m the main focus here and no one is going to out shine me!” And whilst that might be true it was also a lie.

In reality, Kokichi dint want anyone with him going up to see how utterly and entirely shaky he was right now.

Gonta’s arm wrapped around with Kokichi’s twig limbs and he hesitantly got pulled along to the double doors where the whole crowd was staring. Ouma took a deep breath and stepped into the light of the hall. And a collective gasp went off.

Oh right they didn’t know.

Kokichi’s heels barely peeked out from underneath the white dress that was laced with lilac thread and a checkerboard pattern ran up the side of the dress. The entire of his old outfit, forms he hair extensions to the the tiara was remade with a bridal remake. Ouma finally opened his eyes as he was almost at the end of the isle.

Shuichi was standing straight-up and eyes locked onto Kokichi. His mouth was ever so slightly open and tear threatened to spill at his wide eyes. Gonta let Kokichi go who hurriedly heaved his dress up the 3 stairs. They stood facing each other.

Saihara whispered as Angie opened her book that was laid out on a stand. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You look…beautiful.”

The purplenette snorted ever so slightly, eyes mirthful as he beamed up at the other. “Shouldn’t you be saying that to your fiancé instead of some random girl?”

“But I don’t love a girl. I love you.”

Kokichi inhaled sharply but Angie cut him off before he could respond.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate a truly momentous occasion, yes, yes! A wonderful and rare opportunity for two individuals to get married in this palace and one of whom does hold the royal title. Atua smiled down upon you both.”

Angie raises her hand and lets out a whistle.

Ryoma, the coachman that Kokichi initially didn’t like, came trotting down the isle, a small suit adorned on him. On his head, his signature top hat with two horns was still planted on his head. On each horn, a wedding ring was placed on like a hoop toss.

“King Saihara, would you be so kind as to share your vows?”

Shuichi took a ring of the hat with a small “thank you’ and faced Ouma again, his eyes glistening. “Kokichi, the first time I met you was a time where I needed help in my life. You came in disguised and yet still managed to be that hope and joy I needed. Despite everything my life and my flaws, you have never left me or doubted me. I truly love you with everything I have.”

The taller scooped up Kokichi’s hand and loose the ring on. The thief struggled to hold back tears.

“Shuichi, I came here with nothing. I didn’t have a title, land, money, family or even good morals and somehow you managed to change all of it. Even with everything that happened and will probably happen, I don’t think ill ever feel happier than right here with you…and that’s not a lie.” He buried his head into his scarf as he also placed the ring on, rushing to avoid embarrassment.

“How wonderful! Happy, happy day! Now then, you may now kiss the groom.”

Kokichi smirked largely and grabbed Shuichi’s head. He pulled him in and drew a yelp from the taller which was muffled by them locking lips.

The yelling and cheering of the onlookers were drowned out by the happy laughing echoing on Ouma..no that isn’t how name anymore…in his own head.

His whole life, he is able to perfectly replicate happiness. Perks of being a liar I guess.

That wants the case here. For once in his life, Kokichi couldn’t have felt more the person he wanted to truly be. The person he wanted to be was smart, brave, truthful and most of all…

Absolutely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart, than you all for reading and coming with me n this spiral of me figuring out how to write and plan a plot. 
> 
> It's been a great learning experience and the story I told I believe was good, even if flawed and I had to wing it occasionally. Whilst im sad its over, on to bigger and better things!

**Author's Note:**

> Help me this took so long to get motivation to write...  
> Updates are probably not consistently regular but I will finish this is it kills me!


End file.
